La Dernière Chance
by Clemantine
Summary: Respirer lui brûlait atrocement les poumons et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser tant il était serré. Voir lui était devenu impossible et penser était une souffrance incommensurable. Lorsque Roy Mustang s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle hurla puis s'évanouit.
1. Prologue

_Me voici dans ma toute première histoire sur FMA, mon manga adoré *-* Ce sera une histoire en six chapitres qui sont tous(ou presque) déjà écrits et corrigés. Je mettrais le premier chapitre en ligne dès demain._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez -bien ou mal- par review.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc etc._

 _Je remercie ma Béta Neliia qui a attendu impatiemment cette histoire que j'ai débuté il y a déjà six mois et que je viens tout juste (ou presque) de finir._  
 _Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

* * *

Winry travaillait sur un dessin d'art plastique. Elle adorait lorsque, traçant quelques lignes au crayon sur le papier, elle arrivait à créer quelque chose. Mais par dessus tout, elle préférait dessiner des auto-mails. Elle trouvait cette technologie vraiment étonnante et passionnante et les dessiner lui permettait de s'approcher de son rêve : créer ses propres auto-mails afin d'aider les personnes dans le besoin. Ses parents, médecins de métier, lui avaient transmis leur envie d'entraide et de soutien.

Elle attendait d'ailleurs impatiemment leur venue pour fêter son seizième anniversaire le soir même. Ils allaient revenir plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, ayant décidé de préparer une fête digne de ce nom pour leur fille. Il était maintenant dix-sept heure trente et Winry avait fini ses devoirs. Elle alla aussitôt prendre sa douche et s'habiller en conséquence de la soirée. Elle ouvrit son armoire et découvrit un carton décoré d'un joli ruban. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Une magnifique robe y était rangée : d'un bleu nuit singulier piqué de milliers de fines paillettes qui ravivaient l'éclat de ses yeux céruléen, la robe épousait ses formes à la perfection. Un décolleté laissait entrevoir des formes pleines et généreuses. Un somptueux collier accompagnait la robe rappelant les paillettes du drapé. Un maquillage léger et naturel ainsi qu'un chignon classique habillaient le tout. Lorsque Winry se regarda dans le miroir, elle y découvrit une jeune femme blonde, sûre d'elle et charmeuse.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée vers 19h30, Winry fut surprise. Ses parents ne prenaient quand même pas la peine de frapper à la porte de leur propre maison. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient oublié leur clé et se promit de les réprimander de leur retard. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et son sourire disparut sitôt qu'elle reconnut la personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Une posture droite et altière et un uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris sur les épaules, le militaire qui se tenait devant elle avait la mine sombre.

 _« - Mademoiselle Rockbell ?_

 _\- C'est moi-même,_ dit Winry, la gorge serrée

 _\- Vous êtes seule ? »_

Winry opina de la tête, la gorge nouée.

 _« - Puis-je entrer ? »_

Winry hocha une seconde fois la tête et le militaire s'avança dans l'entrée. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon et plus les secondes s'effilochaient, plus son malaise augmentait. Lorsque son invité se racla la gorge, Winry était au bord de la syncope :

 _« - Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, il m'est arrivé régulièrement de travailler avec vos parents durant la guerre d'Ishbal, c'étaient des gens formidables je..._

 _\- Comment ça_ c'était _des gens formidables ?_

 _\- Je suis navrée Mademoiselle Rockbell mais vos parents ont été victimes d'un assassinat au sein du laboratoire où ils exerçaient. Ils n'ont pas survécu. »_

Heureusement que Winry était assise sinon elle se serait écroulée. Le somptueux maquillage était désormais noyé par les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, sa respiration se fit saccadée puis erratique. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche, cherchant vainement de l'air. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des fonctions vitales qui lui permettait de vivre. Respirer lui brûlait atrocement les poumons et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser tant il était serré. Voir lui était devenu impossible et penser était une souffrance incommensurable. Lorsque Roy Mustang s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle hurla puis s'évanouit.


	2. Le tournant

Et comme promis, voici le premier chapitre. Le dernier chapitre est parti en bêta-lecture (merci encore à Neliia), les autres ne tarderont donc pas à être postés. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même si ce n'est qu'un mot !

* * *

 _« - Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Rockbell mais nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services. Au revoir. »_

Winry soupira et tourna les talons, sa dernière paye en main. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix-huit mois qu'elle enchaînait petits boulots sur petits boulots pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un autre travail et vite : les factures ne se payaient pas toutes seules.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse, Winry regarda le calendrier épinglé au mur : cela faisait maintenant deux ans jour pour jour que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce sombre jour, même plusieurs années après. Elle avait le cœur serré mais ne pleurait plus : Winry était devenue forte. Après le traumatisme de l'annonce, elle avait cherché à subvenir à ses besoins et avait obtenu une émancipation par le juge à l'âge de 16 ans. Depuis, elle entretenait des relations sans profondeur, de peur de s'attacher et de perdre à nouveau des êtres chers. Elle avait d'abord travaillé en tant que serveuse dans les bars mais les mains baladeuses étaient trop présentes à son goût. Elle avait alors fait des courses et du ménage chez des personnes âgées mais le salaire ne suffisait pas à payer toutes ses charges...

 _« - Encore un soir passé sans manger de viande,_ soupira Winry. _»_

En complément, la jeune femme avait décroché un boulot à la chaîne dans une usine de fabrication alimentaire. Les horaires étaient monstres pour un salaire minimal : Winry arrivait à peine à manger de la viande une fois par semaine. Lorsqu'elle passa devant « sa » banque, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire :

 _Elle était assise à un grand bureau en bois sombre. Un homme froid la toisait depuis un grand fauteuil : le banquier de ses parents._

« - Mademoiselle Rockbell. Enchanté, je m'appelle Monsieur Villa. J'ai appris pour vos parents. Je vous présente mes condoléances. »

 _Son banquier lui parut tout de suite plus affable._

« - Vous n'avez aucun compte ouvert dans notre banque, ni dans une autre, par conséquent, nous allons remédier au problème dès à présent. Comme vous êtes désormais considérée comme majeure, vous avez juste à signer en bas de ces formulaires. Je vous laisse quelques instants pour les lire. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions. »

 _Monsieur Villa se tourna pour pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur pendant que Winry essayait de décoder le jargon des banquiers. Après quelques longues minutes, elle signa au bas des nombreuses pages et put recevoir son premier carnet de chèque ainsi que sa première carte de crédit. Monsieur Villa lui demanda si elle avait une source de revenus. Winry répondit d'une voix timide :_

« - Et l'héritage de mes parents ? »

 _Monsieur Villa toussota légèrement, visiblement gêné avant de répondre :_

« - Hé bien, avant de donner suite à votre question, je vais d'abord vous donner ceci. »

 _Il tendit une enveloppe blanche, toute simple avec ces quelques mots inscrits :_ Pour notre très chère fille, Winry _. Celle-ci la prit avec appréhension et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Il y avait marqué ces quelques lignes :_

 _Chère Winry,_

 _saches avant tout que nous t'aimons très fort, et ce, malgré tous les événements qui pourraient arriver._

 _Après la guerre où nous avons travaillé en temps que médecin, nous avons compris quelque chose : le monde est en danger mais ne risque pas de changer. Il a besoin d'aide. C'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de faire don de notre argent à des associations pour les victimes de guerre et leurs familles. Nous savons que tu comprendras. Il te restera de quoi t'offrir ta première voiture. Tu as toujours été généreuse et empathique. Poursuis la carrière que tu as choisis, tu as tout notre soutien._

 _A bientôt notre fille adorée,_

 _Tes parents qui t'aiment._

 _Winry releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Monsieur Villa qui lui tendit un mouchoir._

« - Merci. »

 _Après un instant de silence interrompu par quelques reniflements de la part de Winry, celle-ci posa la question suivante :_

« - Je vais disposer de combien et quand ?

\- Trois mille euros disponibles dans trois semaines.

\- C'est peu..., _murmura Winry, la tête baissée._

\- Nous pouvons vous ouvrir un livret épargne pour... »

 _Après un entretien banquier pour ouvrir des comptes, des livrets et droits à des aides, Winry partit, épuisée tant par ce jargon commercial que par la vision de sa vie future._

Depuis, Winry vivait dans un hôtel crasseux et mettait un maximum de côté pour reprendre ses études un jour. Malgré les maigres allocations qu'elles touchaient et ces salaires, son maigre pécule de départ ne faisait que décroître. Winry ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant sa paie et soupira : cela suffirait juste à payer son loyer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôtel, la gérante lui réclama effectivement son loyer et sa paie partit directement dans d'autres mains. La journée était vraiment mauvaise pour Winry.

Elle détailla sa chambre : à l'entrée, un petit couloir où des placards trônaient, ensuite venait une pièce de 9m² contenant un lit une place, une lampe et une table de chevet. Il y avait une petite salle de bain comportant une douche et un lavabo. Winry aurait pu croire vivre dans une chambre d'étudiante si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait aucune décoration personnelle sur les murs, pas de livres éparpillés par terre à la recherche d'une solution énigmatique d'un exercice compliqué et le papier peint ne cachait plus son âge.

Une housse blanche était pendue dans la penderie, la jeune blonde la prit délicatement et la posa sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fermeture, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Une des rares choses qu'elle avait conservé de son ancienne vie : la robe offerte pour le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enleva promptement ses vêtements et pleura longuement sous une douche brûlante.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, sa peau était rougie par la chaleur de l'eau et les pleurs. Toutefois elle se sentait mieux, comme renouvelée, prête à affronter la nouvelle année en cours. Winry s'habilla prestement et descendit aux cuisines de l'hôtel. Elle s'était arrangée avec la gérante pour pouvoir se servir de la cuisine sans payer de frais supplémentaires, mais en échange, elle devait faire un peu de plonge, ce qui lui prenait une à deux heures de ses soirées. Cependant elle n'en avait cure : les soirées étaient bien longues dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Après avoir mangé un plat de pâtes et fait la vaisselle, Winry prit un journal de la veille pour s'occuper avant de dormir. Les gros titres n'avaient rien d'exceptionnels : _« Une décennie après la fin de la guerre, les victimes sont encore nombreuses », « Le salon des auto-mails aura lieu dans trois semaines à Briggs où le Strong Arm Alchemist sera notre invité d'honneur », « Un troc aux plantes se déroulera tous les week-ends du printemps dans l'enceinte de la capitale »._ Pour Winry, qui lisait régulièrement les nouvelles, il n'y avait rien à apprendre de plus de ce journal-ci mais elle lut quand même les nombreuses pages, pour passer le temps. Arrivée aux pages sportives, elle les passa et atterrit sur les petites annonces. Winry était désespérée ce soir mais elle fit un effort pour trouver un travail au plus tôt, sinon ses économies ne feraient pas long feu... Elle alla chercher un stylo pour entourer les annonces qui lui convenaient. _« Cherche jardinier(e) avec expérience pour les jardins et parcs municipaux »_ De l'expérience, de l'expérience... Et comment faisaient les personnes comme Winry pour commencer à travailler ? Elle chiffonna une page du journal, agacée. Elle chercha d'autres annonces, plus intéressantes : _« Contrat de six mois en tant que vendeuse dans la mode. Tenue correcte exigée »._ Winry se regarda dans le miroir : tee-shirt blanc sous une salopette en jean et rigola. Elle n'était vraiment pas apte pour ce job et ne comprenait rien à la mode. Elle lut l'annonce en dessous : _« Cherche psychologue de courant psychanalytique pour CDI »._ Psychanaly-quoi ? Winry ne comprenait pas l'annonce alors de là à faire le travail... Elle aurait plus besoin d'aller consulter avant de proposer son CV. La jeune femme sourit à cette pensée et continua ses recherches. _« Cherche jeune adulte pour deux semaines d'hospitalisation, expériences pharmaceutiques rémunérés trois mille euros »._ C'était plus que tentant pour Winry mais elle ne permettrait pas qu'on touche à son corps pour des expériences dont elle ignorait la raison et les finalités. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle lut cette annonce : _« Cherche personne aux grands pieds pour chausser du clown, pas de nez en trompettes acceptés pour les faux nez »._ Le recruteur avait réellement osé écrire ça dans le journal ?

Après deux pages de petites annonces infructueuses nécessitant expériences, permis ou niveau d'études trop supérieures, Winry retrouva le sourire :

 _« Cherche personne dynamique, courageuse et n'ayant pas peur du travail pour aide aux devoirs et tâches ménagères. Logement de fonction. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez contacter le numéro suivant »._

Le seul inconvénient pour Winry, c'était d'appeler : elle n'avait pas de téléphone et ne payait pas l'hôtel pour avoir une ligne fixe. Mais il n'y avait pas d'adresse où aller et c'était la seule annonce où elle répondait aux critères. Elle regarda l'heure : vingt-trois heures trente. Une journée de plus ou de moins sans salaire, elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle se leva, laissa le journal ouvert à la page de l'annonce et partit se laver les dents avant de se coucher. Elle n'imaginait pas que sa vie venait de prendre un tout autre tournant en lisant ces quelques mots.

Winry se coucha sans une pensée pour son anniversaire, mais bien pour celui de la mort de ses parents.

Lorsque Winry se présenta à l'accueil le lendemain à huit heures tapantes, la gérante poussa un énorme soupir. Dès qu'elle voyait la jeune femme blonde arriver à son bureau, cela signifiait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui rende un service. Et elle n'aimait pas rendre service. Mais cette petite avait quelque chose dans le regard et dans sa force de vivre qui l'empêchait de lui dire non. La gérante prit un ton coupant pour ne pas montrer son affection à « la petiote » :

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_

 _\- Bonjour Madame, j'aurais besoin de vous emprunter votre téléphone pour répondre à une annonce de travail._

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu vas aller t'en acheter un de téléphone toi hein ? Tsss._

 _\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger Madame Pinako mais j'en ai vraiment besoin vous savez._

 _\- Trente minutes pas plus. C'est pas toi qui paye la facture._

 _\- Merci madame_ , dit la blonde avec un grand sourire. _»_

La gérante se détourna vers la cuisine afin que Winry ne voit pas son visage. Il n'y avait donc pas que des feignants chez les jeunes...

Winry ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures pour un entretien suite à la petite annonce lue la veille. Devait-elle s'habiller strict pour faire voir son côté « super nanny » ou plutôt cool pour avoir les enfants dans sa poche ? Un tailleur ou un jean large ? Une jupe droite ou une robe d'été ? Unie ou à fleurs ? Finalement, Winry se jeta sous la douche, trop énervée et angoissée pour réfléchir correctement à sa tenue. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit du bien et lui remit les idées au clair. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son lit où se trouvait toutes ses affaires, elle savait quoi mettre : une jupe noire plissée un peu « écolière » avec un simple débardeur blanc par dessus. Winry ne voulait pas mentir sur son âge en s'habillant avec un tailleur trop strict ni paraître irresponsable en s'habillant en jean. La blonde n'y croyait plus trop de toute façon, c'est pourquoi sa tenue était très simple, non conforme aux entretiens d'embauche. Toutefois, la chaleur qui régnait sur Amestris lui permettait ce genre de légèreté. A midi, elle avait le ventre noué et ne désirait pas manger. Mais elle se dit que s'évanouir devant un employeur du fait d'un « saut de repas » ne ferait pas très professionnel. Elle se força alors à manger une tranche de jambon et une rondelle de pain avant de foncer prendre le métro. En voiture, cela n'aurait pris que quinze minutes sur voie rapide mais Winry, fautes de moyens, n'avait ni permis ni moyen de transport. Elle prenait alors le bus ou le métro et cela rajoutait du temps aux trajets, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des correspondances. Elle avait pratiquement le double de temps de trajet et ne comptait pas arriver en retard à son entretien. Arrivée à l'abribus, chaque seconde passée à attendre le bus était un supplice. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains et espérait que ce jour soit enfin signe d'un renouveau.

Arrivée à sa station, Winry était armée d'un plan et n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour trouver le bon chemin. Elle tourna plusieurs fois à la mauvaise intersection et dû faire demi-tour régulièrement, ce qui lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour avoir un smartphone équipé d'un GPS... A l'approche de quatorze heure, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et ses yeux papillonner sans cesse entre la rue et le plan de la ville. Elle passa devant une somptueuse bâtisse sans la voir et arriva au bout du trottoir. Winry regarda le plan, l'adresse qu'elle avait écrite sur un bout de papier et remarqua qu'elle avait dépassé le lieu du rendez-vous. Elle fit demi-tour, passa devant une magnifique grille en fer forgé et s'arrêta de nouveau, quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua que l'adresse indiquait que son entretien se passait ici, après ces barrières ouvragées. Elle avala sa salive difficilement et regarda sa tenue : elle ferait vraiment tâche auprès de l'employeur. Elle hésita à partir et rentrer à l'hôtel mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur le visiophone. Une voix masculine lui répondit :

 _« - Résidence Elric._

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Winry Rockbell et j'ai rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche à propos de..._

 _\- Entrez. »_

Le cœur de Winry s'emballa lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un chemin de graviers bordés de chênes majestueux menant à la bâtisse. Aux portes du manoir, un loquet en forme de tête de lion permettait d'avertir de son arrivée. Winry toucha les courbes de l'animal quelques secondes avant de frapper le socle, annonçant sa venue. Un majordome - lui sembla-t-il - vînt lui ouvrir. Impeccable dans son costume queue de pie, il ne cilla pas à la vue de la tenue de Winry.

 _« - Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Winry Rockbell, je viens pour..._

 _\- Nous savons. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »_

Winry était intimidée par la beauté et la majesté des lieux. Le plafond était haut, l'escalier en marbre et le carrelage étincelait. Tout ceci respirait l'argent. C'était une débauche de luxe et de prestance. Le majordome dut remarquer son étonnement car il ralentit quelque peu la marche pour la laisser admirer les lieux. La jeune femme se trouvait bien décalée par rapport à cet étalage de richesse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour renoncer au travail, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser mais le majordome l'en empêcha en ouvrant grand une porte :

 _« - Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, je vais prévenir le maître de votre arrivée._

 _\- Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup. »_

Le majordome tiqua lorsque Winry lui dit merci mais ne pipa mot. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil luxueux mais absolument inconfortable. Elle se trémoussait encore pour trouver la bonne position quand le majordome revînt la voir pour l'emmener voir « le maître ».

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer, elle ne put que contempler la magnificence des lieux avant de remarquer toute autre chose. Elle se rendit compte de son impolitesse lorsque le maître des lieux toussota avant de prendre la parole :

 _« - Asseyez-vous je vous en prie._

 _\- Je suis désolée, merci. Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell, enchantée._

 _\- Mon nom est Van Hohenheim. Je suis le père de deux enfants, Edward et Alphonse Elric. Je ne suis pas très présent en raison de mon travail et j'aurais besoin d'une surveillance accrue par rapport à eux. Le plus grand, Edward, doit avoir à peu près le même âge que vous, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. En revanche, Alphonse est beaucoup plus posé mais commence à être influencé par son grand frère. J'aimerais quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui et de ses devoirs. C'est encore un jeune enfant, il n'a que quatorze ans mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il rate ses études à cause de son frère. Enfin, je ne vous apprends rien n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Heu... je ne comprends pas, pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça ?_

 _\- Vous avez du entendre parler des fameux « frères Elric » dans la presse à scandales non ?_

 _\- Hé bien à vrai dire, ce nom m'est totalement étranger. »_

En effet, la jeune femme ne lisait pas les pages people, ne considérant pas ça comme de la littérature, préférant l'actualité politique et les petites annonces. Van Hohenheim regarda Winry avec les yeux écarquillés et c'est le majordome, placé derrière « le maître » qui prit alors la parole :

 _« - Les frères Elric sont les descendants du maître ici présents et sont, à ce jour, les héritiers les plus riches et les plus populaires d'Amestris, mademoiselle. »_

Winry rougit, signe de sa confusion. Elle s'excusa la tête baissée. Lorsque la stupeur de Van Hohenheim s'envola, il reprit la parole :

 _« - Hé bien, au moins vous ne serez pas influencés par ce que vous avez lu, vu et entendu dans les médias. Votre contrat commence cet après-midi. Je vous prends. Mais sachez qu'avant vous, beaucoup ont renoncé. Mes fils ne sont pas ici, ils vivent dans une autre de mes demeures. C'est là-bas que vous logerez. Nous allons nous occuper de faire livrer vos affaires là-bas. Mademoiselle Rockbell, je vous souhaite bon courage. »_

La jeune fille se leva et suivit le majordome qui l'amena dans la cour et lui ouvrit la portière d'une voiture... luxueuse comme tout ce qui était dans cette demeure. Elle attacha sa ceinture et le chauffeur démarra.

A cet instant, sa vie venait de prendre un tout autre tournant.


	3. La rencontre

_Merci à Plume et Leyana pour leurs reviews, j'espère vous retrouver dans les prochains chapitres. Ça m'encourage !  
Encore merci à Neliia pour ces corrections et ses avis précieux._

 _Dans ce chapitre, c'est -enfin- la rencontre entre Winry et les frères Elric ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et les différents personnages. Bonne lecture._

* * *

La voiture s'éloigna de la ville, arrivant dans la banlieue. Elle roula pendant une vingtaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Winry s'angoissa et se demanda où on l'emmenait. D'un côté, elle était euphorique : elle aurait un logement de fonction mais de l'autre côté, elle était très anxieuse : elle allait travailler pour la plus grande puissance économique d'Amestris. Perdue dans ses pensées, Winry ne remarqua pas que le ronronnement de la voiture s'était tu. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsque le chauffeur vînt lui ouvrir la portière. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de la voiture, remerciant au passage le chauffeur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être embauchée le jour même et ses joues étaient rouges de honte suite à sa tenue inappropriée. Elle leva les yeux pour admirer la demeure et son souffle se coupa : ce n'était pas une simple « demeure ». C'était un véritable château aux yeux de Winry. Elle pouvait apercevoir deux tours arrondies à chaque extrémité du bâtiment, de nombreuses fenêtres ornant le mur, cela sans pour autant percevoir l'extrémité de la bâtisse. L'extérieur de la résidence était prestigieux mais quelque peu démodé aux yeux de Winry qui aimait les grandes demeures épurées et contemporaines. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle fut aussitôt charmée : les pièces étaient grandes, hautes de plafond et meublées avec goût. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil pour admirer les lieux : derrière elle, les portes en bois massif fermaient la bâtisse. Un petit hall, où un plafond bas reposait sur deux colonnades, permettait aux invités de se déshabiller et se déchausser au besoin. Lorsqu'on passait ce petit sas, on découvrait le véritable hall où se déroulait un tapis rouge amenant à un escalier de marbre. Un homme s'avança vers elle et la tira de sa rêverie :

 _« - Mademoiselle Rockbell ? Je suis le majordome Kimblee de la maison Van Hohenheim. Le maître m'a averti de votre nomination. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer._

 _\- Moi de même Monsieur Kimblee._

 _\- Voyons, appelez moi tout simplement Kimblee. Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter la demeure. »_

Winry emboîta timidement le pas au majordome. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval qui retombait sur son costume sombre assorti d'une cravate rouge vif. Deux fines mèches lui retombaient sur le visage, rendant son air bien mystérieux. Kimblee était grand, avait les sourcils arqués et son sourire se faisait charmeur. Il avança jusqu'au pied de l'escalier et se retourna pour s'adresser à la jeune femme blonde :

 _« - A l'étage se trouve les quartiers des jeunes maîtres ainsi que celui des invités et diverses pièces pour se reposer ou se divertir. Vous les visiterez un peu plus tard. Tout d'abord, nous visiterons des locaux qui vont plus vous intéresser de par leur fonction. Située un peu sous l'escalier, vous trouverez, à droite, l'aile des cuisines, vous pourrez être amenée à y aller pour sustenter les jeunes maîtres._

 _\- Je croyais que je devais faire de l'aide aux devoirs ?_

 _\- Je vois que Monsieur Van Hohenheim n'a pas voulu vous faire peur en vous déroulant la liste des tâches que vous devrez assumer dans cette demeure. Il y a un peu plus que de l'aide aux devoirs. Vous vous occuperez des jeunes maîtres mais au titre de toutes leurs demandes, cela va de l'entretien de leurs quartiers à leurs devoirs, bien entendu. Vous sentez vous toujours capable Mademoiselle Rockbell ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! »_

Winry se demandait comment se passerait sa rencontre avec « les deux terreurs » du manoir Hohenheim. Elle était étrangement euphorique due à la perspective d'un travail de longue durée, logée, payée et nourrie mais également anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas plaire aux deux jeunes hommes, et donc de se faire renvoyer. Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix du majordome :

 _« - Et voici votre chambre. J'ai des impératifs qui, hélas, me retiennent toute la journée. Je vous laisse visiter le reste de la demeure seule. Le personnel est prévenu, allez vous présenter à eux. Puissiez-vous occuper longtemps votre chambre Mademoiselle Rockbell._

 _\- Merci. »_

Winry le remercia distraitement. Que de luxe dans cette demeure. Bien sur, plus jeune, elle n'avait jamais été dans le besoin grâce aux confortables revenus de ses parents mais ces derniers reversaient la plupart de leur salaire à des œuvres caritatives et des associations. N'ayant jamais connu un tel faste, toute cette richesse et cette opulence rendaient Winry béate de stupéfaction. Est-ce que toutes ces matières nobles qui recouvraient ces meubles les rendaient vraiment plus beau ? Winry aimait les belles choses mais cela en était ici limite écœurant. Malgré tout, cela était bien plus confortable que sa chambre d'hôtel défraîchie. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle pense à chercher ses affaires et à remercier la propriétaire pour le téléphone. Après tout, sans cela elle n'aurait pas trouvé ce travail. Grâce à ce job, la jeune femme voyait déjà sa vie autrement... et son compte en banque également. Si elle n'avait vraiment aucun frais, elle allait pouvoir mettre de côté et reprendre ses études : ce serait fastidieux et long mais Winry avait vraiment envie de devenir mécanicienne. Elle s'était déjà entraînée durant ses études mais l'arrêt de ces dernières l'avait obligé à abandonner son rêve. Parfois, quand les mois étaient plus fructueux que d'autres, elles s'achetait des feuilles et dessinait des modèles.

Un rayon de soleil l'aveugla quelques instants, lui faisant recouvrer ses esprits. Elle avança dans sa chambre pour en découvrir tous les recoins. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, elle put apercevoir un lit double à baldaquins qu'accompagnait une somptueuse commode en merisier. Une petite porte dans le mur du fond amenait à une salle de bain aussi grande que son ancienne chambre d'hôtel contenant baignoire sur pieds et meubles avec vasque en marbre. A la droite de cette partie de chambre, un petit salon avec canapé, fauteuils et table laissaient paraître une ambiance confortable. Winry se voyait déjà dessiner des plans d'auto-mails à ses heures perdues sur le magnifique bureau qui trônait dans un coin. Après avoir fait le tour de ses luxueux quartiers, elle se décida à aller se présenter aux différents employés de la demeure.

Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers les cuisines. Une dizaine de personnes habillées en tenue de cuisinier se partageait les fourneaux. Un homme bien charpenté s'approcha d'elle :

 _« - Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine jeune demoiselle ?_

 _\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Winry, je suis la nouvelle... heu... gouvernante ? Des jeunes maîtres. »_

La jeune femme eut l'impression de voir le visage du cuisinier, à en croire sa toque, se fermer avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

 _« - Il n'y a que ce vieux grincheux de Kimblee pour les appeler jeunes maîtres. D'ailleurs, je te déconseille de faire de même. Ils n'aiment pas ce titre, ça leur rappelle leurs responsabilités. Moi c'est Heymans Breda mais tout le monde m'appelle Breda. Je suis le cuisinier en chef de cette demeure. Je te présente mon apprenti. Fuery ! Ramènes-toi ! Voilà. Fuery, je te présente Winry, la nouvelle qui va s'occuper des deux terreurs._

 _\- Enchantée._

 _\- Bonjour. Surtout n'hésites pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour satisfaire ces jeunes hommes, tu me demandes et je te ferais ce dont tu as besoin._

 _\- C'est gentil, merci._

 _\- Nous sommes les deux seuls permanents dans la cuisine, les autres sont des serveurs, serveuses ou intérimaires qui ne supportent pas l'exigence demandée. Je te les présente pas, ils seront sans doute partis demain,_ expliqua Breda.

 _\- C'est rassurant..._

 _\- C'est surtout à cause du maj..._ commença l'apprenti.

 _\- Fuery ! Remettons nous au travail d'accord ? Winry, je te souhaite une bonne journée et un bon courage._

 _\- Ha heu merci. Bonne journée,_ répondit la jeune femme.

Winry se demanda pourquoi le chef cuisinier avait réagi d'une telle manière mais compris tout de suite lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle :

 _« - Mademoiselle Winry, si vous voulez bien me suivre. J'ai pu me libérer pour vous montrer d'autres pièces où vous serez amenée à vous diriger. Messieurs, la commande du repas est à votre disposition. A tout à l'heure. »_

C'était sans doute l'imagination de la jeune femme mais elle avait l'impression que le regard du majordome s'était durci au contact de celui des cuisiniers. Elle fit un signe de la main aux cuisiniers accompagné de son plus beau sourire et sortit à la suite de Kimblee.

 _« - Les cuisiniers ont-ils été corrects envers vous Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Ils ont l'air très gentils. J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux._

 _\- Vous ne serez pas amené à beaucoup les voir sauf demande explicite de la part des jeunes maîtres. En revanche, je vais vous présenter l'équipe avec laquelle vous passerez votre temps en dehors du soutien scolaire et des demandes des jeunes maîtres._

 _\- Très bien. »_

Winry était pressée de rencontrer les personnes avec qui elle allait travailler mais avait encore plus hâte de rencontrer les frères Elric. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux mais apparemment ils étaient des célébrités avec de hautes responsabilités mais très peu de maturité. La jeune femme se surprit à rougir de ses pensées. Elle ne les avait pas encore rencontrés qu'elle les critiquait déjà... Belle preuve de maturité en effet.

Au tournant du couloir, Winry put admirer une femme magnifique : des cheveux d'un noir de jais, légèrement ondulés, une poitrine généreuse et des lèvres pulpeuses. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil provoquant en voyant la jeune femme et la détailla de la tête au pied avant de lui lancer un sourire carnassier :

 _« - Moi c'est Lust, je suis la responsable de l'équipe d'entretien. Et tu es.. ?_

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Winry, je viens d'être embauchée par Monsieur Van Hohenheim pour..._

 _\- Ha oui, la servante des frères Elric. »_

Winry ne savait pas quoi répondre face à l'agressivité manifeste de Lust. Elle attendit que Kimblee prenne sa défense, en vain. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsque la plantureuse lança un baiser au majordome qui lui répondit d'un sourire narquois. Ces personnes entretenaient-ils une relation particulière ?

 _« - Tu seras sous mes ordres et fera ce que je te demande. C'est clair ?_ Provoqua Lust. »

S'en fut trop pour la jeune blonde et son caractère impulsif reprit le dessus :

 _« - Je vous remercie Madame mais il me semble que Monsieur Van Hohenheim m'a engagé pour m'occuper des frères Elric et serait donc sous leurs ordres. En revanche, après m'être acquittée de leurs exigences, je serais heureuse de contribuer au travail de votre équipe. »_

Winry se détourna et fit demi-tour, la tête levée et le menton fier. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, s'arrêta, ne sachant pas où aller dans ce dédale de couloirs et attendit le majordome. Celui-ci regarda Lust, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

 _« - Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je ne supporte pas cette gamine. Je te préviens : si elle me manque de respect encore une fois, je lui ferais payé au centuple et elle regrettera d'avoir accepter ce job. C'est clair ?_ Écuma Lust de rage.

 _\- Comme d'habitude entre autre, n'est-ce pas ma belle ?_ Ironisa le majordome. _Ne sois pas trop jalouse cette fois-ci. »_

Le majordome se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Lust. Celle-ci retira sa main et partit en maudissant Kimblee. Ce dernier rejoignit Winry au bout du couloir. A l'approche des pas qui venaient vers elle, la jeune femme se mit à trembler. Peut-être était-elle allé trop loin dans ses paroles. Elle n'avait même pas rencontré les frères Elric qu'elle s'était déjà permise d'insulter une autre employée. Sa pression augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'elle vit Kimblee ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole. Allait-elle être viré moins de 4 heures après son embauche ? Le majordome leva le bras :

 _« - Suivez-moi Mademoiselle, nous allons visiter les extérieurs de la demeure. »_

Winry souffla enfin : elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle suivit le majordome qui, à travers le dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de détours, l'emmena vers une porte en bois sculpté. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la jeune femme put apprécier une explosion de couleurs. Des centaines voire un millier de variétés de fleurs étaient représentées dans ce jardin. Du lys blanc le plus pur aux tulipes « reine de la nuit » d'un violet sombre, toutes les couleurs étaient présentes dans toutes les variations possibles. Winry fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par des aboiements. Des aboiements ? Elle tomba en arrière quand une masse de poils lui sauta au cou. Elle eut à peine le temps d'avoir peur face à cette attaque qu'une langue râpeuse recouvrit son visage de bave. La jeune femme poussa la bête loin d'elle pour l'admirer. C'était un chien au poil noir brillant. Son museau arborait une tâche blanche ainsi que ses pattes. Winry fixa son regard sur les pattes de l'animal : le chien n'en avait que trois. L'animal s'assit et eut l'air de fixer la blonde. Cette dernière remarqua un collier et put lire le nom du chien : Den.

 _« - Ce chien est venu il y a plusieurs années dans le jardin de la demeure Van Hohenheim. Les frères Elric se sont attachés à lui et depuis nous l'avons adopté sur la demeure._

 _\- Mais... et sa patte ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Nous ne le savons pas précisément. Il est arrivé la patte à moitié déchiqueté. Par une machine ? Un animal ? »_

Den renifla l'air et montra les dents contre le majordome. L'animal se plaça derrière Winry et se mit à aboyer véhément contre Kimblee.

 _« - Je crois que je vais y aller. Ce chien n'apprécie pas ma compagnie. Je vous laisse vous promener dans le jardin jusqu'au retour des frères Elric. Je vous ferais prévenir par le personnel._

 _\- Oui d'accord. »_

Winry se demanda pourquoi le chien réagissait si violemment à la présence du majordome. Elle s'accroupit face à l'animal qui renifla sa main avant de lui lécher les doigts. La jeune femme pensa qu'il n'était pas méchant après tout et s'appliqua à caresser son pelage. Son poil était vraiment très soyeux et le chien prenait un vrai plaisir à ce moment complice.

 _« - Allez Den, allons visiter les jardins. »_

Winry s'évertua à regarder chaque plants de fleurs et à lire leur nom. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi tous les noms de fleurs étaient si compliqués et écrit en latin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle ne savait pas si elle avait parcouru la moitié seulement du jardin. Elle remarqua un saule pleureur et décida d'y rester quelques instants. Son feuillage rasait l'herbe du jardin et il régnait une douce atmosphère sous les branches. Winry apprécia le saule pleureur vu du sol et s'assit, adossée au tronc. Den s'installa non loin d'elle. Celui-ci avait une démarche hasardeuse, suite à son handicap, mais l'animal avait su s'adapter. Il parvenait même à courir bien qu'il s'asseye souvent pour se stabiliser. La jeune femme siffla l'animal pour qu'il se rapproche et lorsque Den posa sa tête sur la cuisse nue de Winry, elle la caressa et le chien souffla avant de s'assoupir. La blonde ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas la tira de sa torpeur :

 _« - Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Mmmm... Ou.. Oui ?_ Prononça la belle d'une voix ensommeillée.

 _\- Je suis désolée de vous réveiller ainsi Mademoiselle mais une voiture est arrivé avec vos effets personnels et nous avons rencontré un problème,_ dit timidement la servante.

 _\- Je suis désolée de m'être assoupie. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Les frères Elric ne sont pas là ?_ Commença à s'affoler la jeune femme.

 _\- Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle, ils ne sont pas encore là. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »_

La jeune femme se releva prestement, réveillant Den au passage. Elle épousseta quelque peu sa jupe plissée et suivit docilement la servante. Elle ne sut pas comment entamer la conversation. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'eut pas l'air de déranger la servante qui raccompagna Winry jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

 _« - Mademoiselle, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, une voiture est venue apporter vos affaires. J'ai pris l'initiative de les mettre dans votre chambre. Malheureusement, je crains que certaines affaires ne se soient perdues en chemin. Nous n'avons reçu que ces deux valises de votre domicile Mademoiselle. »_

Winry fit un pas dans sa nouvelle chambre -ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de dire que c'était sa chambre- et regarda ses affaires. Elle ouvrit les deux valises et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses affaires : il ne manquait rien.

 _« - Merci de les avoir apporté dans ma chambre, mais il ne manque rien merci. Voici toutes mes affaires._

 _\- Oh... je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée Mademoiselle. Je vais me retirer. »_

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour sortir de la chambre de Winry, elle trébucha sur Den.

 _« - Le chien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois rester dans le jardin. Allez oust !_

 _\- Ne vous dérangez pas, je vais m'occuper de Den. »_

La servante s'en fût et et Winry s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur du chien. Elle lui caressa la tête puis sortit de sa chambre et siffla Den. Le chien trottina derrière elle, tanguant légèrement à cause du handicap. Winry tourna dans un couloir qui lui permettait, selon elle, de rejoindre le jardin. Malheureusement, Den ne daigna pas la rejoindre et partit en galopant dans la direction opposée. Winry cria le nom du chien en le poursuivant, mais même avec une patte en moins, Den était plus rapide que la jeune fille. Den aboya et rentra dans une pièce, la queue battante.

La jeune femme courut à sa suite et se raccrocha au chambranle de la porte quand elle vit deux paires d'yeux dorés la fixer. Les frères Elric étaient arrivés...

* * *

 _Une petite review ? Un ressenti ? Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine._


	4. L'insolence

_Désolée pour le titre du chapitre dernier qui en fait était mensonger. La vraie rencontre se fait dans ce chapitre ! Mais il faut bien frustrer un peu les lecteurs n'est-ce pas ? Ce chapitre devrait plus satisfaire vos attentes._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, Neliia, ma Beta et éternelle lectrice mais aussi Leyana, Plume et Abbyfalls345._

* * *

Deux paires d'yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Winry qui rougit instinctivement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne put que bafouiller quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Un des frères Elric, le plus jeune apparemment, sourit amicalement avant de prendre la parole :

 _« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Alphonse. Et tu es... ?_

 _\- Oui pardon. Bonjour. Je m'appelle Winry. Je suis là pour l'aide aux devoirs et.. tout ce qui s'ensuit. »_

Le deuxième jeune homme toisa Winry d'un regard mauvais puis se tourna vers son frère, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

 _« - Tu as vu frérot ? Père les prend de plus en plus jeune pour pouvoir nous supporter,_ il se tourna vers elle, _quel âge as-tu ?_

 _\- J'ai 18 ans.. heu.. monsieur._

 _\- A peine majeure et ça croit que ça va pouvoir nous donner des leçons, non mais tu entends ça Alphonse ?_

 _\- Ed, moi c'est juste les matières scientifiques qui me donnent du fil à retordre, pas le comportement. »_

Son frère le toisa regarda d'un œil mauvais. Edward était le plus âgé des deux frères mais de loin le plus immature et colérique :

 _« - Alors contentes-toi de la garder auprès de toi et qu'elle traîne surtout pas dans mes pattes ! »_

Edward se leva et sortit de la pièce, bousculant la jeune femme au passage. Winry hésitait entre la colère et le désarroi. Elle se tourna vers le plus jeune des frère qui souriait d'un air contrit :

 _« - Je suis désolée, Edward a horreur de l'autorité et ce depuis qu'il est tout petit. Ça lui passera. On t'a déjà fait faire le tour du propriétaire ?_

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Kimblee m'a plus ou moins montré les pièces où j'aurais besoin d'aller. »_

Alphonse hocha doucement la tête, caressant toujours Den. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille. Celle-ci essayait de garder un certain aplomb malgré l'agressivité manifeste de l'aîné Elric. Après plusieurs minutes, Winry reprit contenance et s'adressa au dernier de la famille :

 _« - Je suis désolée pour cette rencontre un peu impromptu. J'essayais de rattraper Den qui m'a suivi pour le ramener dans les jardins._

 _\- Il vit dans le jardin tout ça parce que Kimblee n'accepte pas sa présence dans la maison. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à lui parce que Père le soutient dans tout ce qu'il fait et lui a laissé la gestion de cette maison._ Alphonse baissa la tête et son regard se fit plus lointain, légèrement triste. _Ce qui l'intéresse c'est seulement le pouvoir : il aimerait prendre la direction de la succursale de mon père qui dirige la société FullMetal. »_

Au vu du regard interrogateur de Winry, Alphonse ne put qu'éclater de rire.

 _« - Tu ne connais pas FullMetal ? »_

Winry ne put que rougir face à l'hilarité redoublée du jeune Elric. Elle chercha profondément dans sa mémoire mais n'eut aucun souvenir en rapport avec ce nom. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la voie d'Alphonse :

 _« - C'est la plus grande société d'Amestris. Elle fabrique des jouets pour enfant. Tu ne connais pas Boule de Meuh la vache ronde ou Mr Destin l'ourson bleu qui prédit l'avenir ?_

 _\- Hé bien, je n'ai plus trop les moyens d'acheter des jouets et j'ai comme qui dirait passé l'âge. Ça fait bien des années que je ne joue plus... »_

A ces mots, le regard de Winry se voila quelque peu et sa voix se fit plus mélancolique.

 _« - Tu as eu une enfance difficile ? »_

Winry releva brusquement la tête face à tant de sollicitude. Elle rassembla ses pensées et ouvrit la bouche :

 _« - J'ai bien entendu que vous aviez quelques difficultés en maths ? Voulez-vous que nous commencions par là ? »_

Winry s'était reprise : elle n'allait pas dévoiler sa vie au premier venu. Ce jeune homme avait beau être son _jeune maître_ , ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant. La jeune femme lui adressa son plus beau sourire et Alphonse y répondit avec plaisir.

 _« - Tu peux me tutoyer Winry, et non, je n'ai pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Il est tard, je vais rejoindre mes appartements. On te dira si on a besoin de quelque chose._

 _\- Très bien. Bonne soirée Alphonse. »_

Winry ne savait pas trop l'attitude à adopter : Alphonse n'était pas aussi horrible que ce qu'on avait pu lui dire. En revanche, elle ne savait que penser de son aîné. Elle partit alors en direction du rez-de-chaussée pour essayer de débusquer Kimblee. Tout d'abord elle voulait savoir si le majordome était au courant de sa petite sieste improvisée et ensuite, elle aimerait manger. Ses pâtes n'étaient plus qu'un vaste souvenir. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne savait pas où se situait le bureau de l'intendant et décida alors de se diriger vers les cuisines. C'est avec joie et grognement de ventre qu'elle souhaita le bonsoir aux cuisiniers.

 _« - Bonsoir Chef Breda, bonsoir Chef Fuery. »_

Les deux hommes partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

 _« - Breda et Fuery suffiront amplement jeune demoiselle. En quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ?_

 _\- Hé bien, je cherche Kimblee. J'ai rencontré les frères Elric et... »_

Fuery la coupa net dans son élan et regarda son chef avec tristesse et désolation :

 _« - Et voilà Breda, ils nous ont déjà découragé la petite nouvelle et on va faire comment maintenant Chef ? C'est la combientième ce coup-ci ? Mais que font ces gamins pour être aussi..._

 _\- Oh non non non, je ne suis pas découragée voyons. Je les ai à peine rencontré. D'ailleurs Alphonse n'est pas si... enfin vous voyez, en revanche Edward m'a paru totalement antipathique. Il ne m'a adressé la parole que pour m'agresser et me rabaisser sur mon âge non mais vous vous rendez compte ? »_

Pendant que Winry parlait de sa journée, Breda l'installa à une table et lui offrit une assiette de mets raffinés pour qu'elle puisse goûter à sa cuisine. Elle appréciait beaucoup les deux cuisiniers et leur jovialité, y voyant la figure paternelle qu'elle avait hélas perdu.

 _« - Non mais il a quel âge lui déjà sérieux ? Quoi ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre ans de plus que moi ? Ça y est je suis sa subordonnée et il se permet de me parler ainsi ? Je vous jure les hommes. Et je ne parle pas de vous messieurs, vous vous êtes différents. Et puis cette cuisine ! Wahou ?! Non mais Breda vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes ? C'est divin et somptueux ! Et ces saveurs... J'adore. Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de viande et de plats raffinés. En parlant de raffinement, est-ce que vous êtes allés voir les jardins ? Non mais qui pourrait s'offrir une jungle pareille ? Vous avez vu l'espace et les fleurs ? Elles sont toutes magnifiques et sentent si bon._

 _\- Heu Winry..._

 _\- Et puis il y a ce chien. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ha oui Den ! Fuery, je suis sûre qu'avec Breda à vos côtés, vous ferez un malheur. Ce chien est si gentil et si mignon. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

 _\- Winry..._

 _\- Les animaux ne se plaignent vraiment jamais quand ils leur arrivent un malheur, ils sont vraiment courageux et méritent tout notre amour. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

N'ayant pas de réponse suite à sa question. Winry releva la tête de son assiette et put voir Fuery, légèrement désemparé.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh ! Je vois. J'ai trop parlé c'est ça ? J'ai parlé de moi et je vous ai pas écouté une seule seconde. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, ça m'arrive parfois quand je me sens bien et en bonne compagnie. Et..._

 _\- Winry, Winry, Winry !_

 _\- Pardon. Je me tais._

 _\- Ça sonne._

 _\- Hein ? De quoi ?_

 _\- Hé bien, la sonnerie. Tu n'entends pas ? Les Elric t'appellent._

 _\- Oh heu.. Je ne savais pas... On ne m'a pas informé. Merci ! »_

La jeune femme courut donc vers les appartements des jeunes hommes. Elle frappa à la porte que Kimblee lui avait montré plus tôt dans l'après-midi et lissa sa jupe le temps que les frères Elric répondent. Lorsqu'elle entendit un « Entre ! » assez énervé, elle plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres et ouvrit la porte.

 _« - T'es sous nos ordres je te rappelle, donc quand on t'appelle, tu te dépêches de venir c'est clair ? Même si tu es occupée à autre chose. Elle a compris ? »_

Winry ravala sa fierté et pensa fortement à son compte en banque en serrant les poings.

 _« - Je suis désolée Edward, ça ne recommencera pas._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Hé bien je m'excusais pour..._

 _\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?_

 _\- Heu.. Par votre prénom, votre frère Alphonse m'a demandé de l'appeler comme tel donc je pensais que..._

 _\- Hé bien tu penses mal ! Maintenant va nous chercher nos repas. Et dépêches toi cette fois-ci._

 _\- Oui Monsieur Elric. »_

Winry sortit de la pièce en baissant la tête, humble. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en baissant toujours les yeux. Elle descendit aux cuisines la respiration sifflante et la haine dans les yeux. Elle eut peine à desserrer les mâchoires pour demander les repas au Chef Breda et les deux cuisiniers ne cherchèrent pas à poser de questions. La jeune femme attendit nerveusement dans les cuisines le temps que le repas soit préparé. Elle était toujours énervée contre l'aîné des Elric et ne savait pas encore comment elle allait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans lui lancer une pique acerbe ou encore son poing. Lorsque Fuery lui apporta deux repas gastronomiques sur un chariot d'argent, son visage se fendit d'un sourire gourmand avant de se souvenir à qui elle devait les apporter. Elle congratula rapidement l'apprenti et partit en direction des quartiers Elric.

Elle colla un sourire de façade sur ses lèvres avant de frapper. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne regarda pas les frères Elric dans les yeux et déposa les plateaux sur une des tables avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle croisa le regard d'Elric. Celui-ci le toisait d'un regard narquois et mesquin, presque dédaigneux. Winry claqua la porte un peu plus que nécessaire et elle put entendre un rire résonner derrière la porte. S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre en courant, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

 _« - Mademoiselle Rockbell ? »_

C'était Kimblee, lorsqu'il l'a vit dans cet état, il laprit par les épaules et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il l'invita alors dans son bureau. Une fois installée avec un thé chaud dans les mains, Winry avait les idées plus claires.

 _« - Je suis désolée Monsieur Kimblee que vous m'ayez vu dans cet état mais je suis un peu stressée en ce moment et..._

 _\- Qu'ont-ils fait encore ces deux-là ?_ Demanda le majordome d'un ton sec

 _\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, il y a juste eu des mots un peu fort et la fatigue aidant, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien, je l'ai mal pris._

 _\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit Winry, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. Je peux compter sur vous ? »_

La blonde sentit l'insistance de Kimblee sur son prénom mais ne s'y attarda pas. Ils parlèrent des différentes tâches que la jeune femme devrait accomplir, à quelle heure et les moyens dont elle disposait.

 _\- Merci Monsieur Kimblee, excusez-moi je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. »_

En sortant de la pièce, la jeune femme sentit un frisson inexpliqué lui parcourir l'échine. Le majordome regardait la blonde de dos avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Pendant un bref instant, on put voir un sourire cruel se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière avant d'éclater d'un rire féroce.

Winry se réveilla à la lueur du soleil levant. Les yeux toujours fermés elle s'étira langoureusement. Ses doigts touchèrent une matière dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude : du satin. La jeune femme se délecta de ses matières si nobles et profita encore du lit durant un long moment et comme les frères Elric ne l'appelait pas, elle décida de profiter du faste de la salle de bain en prenant un long bain aux huiles essentielles. Il n'était que sept heures trente lorsqu'elle sortit du bain, elle décida alors de prendre un énorme petit-déjeuner aux cuisines en compagnie de Breda et Fuery. Elle enfila un jean confortable et une chemise blanche pour avoir un peu plus de prestance que la veille avant de se diriger aux cuisines. Elle fut bien accueillie par les deux cuisiniers avec toutes sortes de viennoiseries et de nombreux pains diversifiés. Elle prit plaisir à la cuisine et se hâta ensuite de rejoindre les quartiers Elric. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore levés, elle s'attela au ménage des couloirs extérieurs. La jeune femme passa un tablier d'un blanc immaculé par dessus ses habits et le noua dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle passa devant un miroir, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une soubrette du XVIIIe siècle. L'image lui plut et elle s'amusa quelques instants à faire des révérences. Elle ne sentit pas un regard anthracite appuyé dans son dos. Quelques pas de danse accompagnèrent une musique imaginaire et elle traversa le couloir en riant. Elle se rappela les quelques bals de son enfance dans les hautes sphères d'Amestris lorsqu'elle était enfant et songea enfin amèrement à celui de son seizième anniversaire. Toute joie quitta alors son visage et elle s'attela au ménage.

De longues minutes plus tard, une femme pulpeuse interrompit sa tâche d'une remarque acerbe :

 _« - N'as-tu donc jamais appris le ménage jeune fille ? Ne remarques-tu pas la poussière que tu as laissé de ce côté du couloir ? »_

Lust dépassait Winry d'une bonne tête et son expression, hautaine, énerva la blonde. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, ne supportant pas la supposée supériorité de cette garce. La colère de la veille refit surface et c'est pleine d'une joie malsaine qu'elle remit la responsable à sa place :

 _« - Si vous aviez fait plus attention Madame Lust, vous auriez remarqué que c'est l'autre partie du couloir que j'ai nettoyé ce matin et c'est pour cela que vous voyez de la poussière de l'autre côté... Madame. »_

La jeune femme insista sur le madame, accentuant l'ironie de la situation. Lust ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau et piqua un fard. D'un claquement sec des talons, elle fit demi-tour et partit d'une démarche rageuse. Winry ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur, accentuant son humiliation.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle fut appelée par les frères Elric. Elle retira son tablier, lissa sa chemise, frappa ensuite aux immenses portes de bois laqué de leurs appartements et rentra après un bref instant. A la lueur du jour, elle put admirer les somptueux quartiers des deux frères. Un salon permettant d'inviter une douzaine de personnes lui fit face et elle put apercevoir une suite luxueuse par une porte entrouverte. Elle se demanda si c'était celle d'Alphonse et celle d'Edward. Elle était impatiente de réaliser l'entretien de ces locaux pour pouvoir admirer les appartements des deux hommes. Elle imaginait déjà celle d'Edward : sale et désordonnée. Elle se concentra sur la décoration du salon en attendant qu'un des frères vienne lui assigner ses tâches journalières. Elle put voir un somptueux canapé de cuir noir près d'une cheminée blanche qui contrastait avec la noirceur de la cendre. Une table en verre était entourée d'une douzaine de chaises, en verre également. De nombreux luminaires en métal éclairaient la pièce d'une douce lueur. Derrière de grands voilages blanc agrémentés d'argent, Winry avait une vue magnifique du jardin et elle se rappela les flagrances des fleurs. La jeune femme pensa alors mettre des vases remplis de fleurs du jardin sur la table et la cheminée afin d'amener un peu plus de convivialité et de chaleur dans la pièce. La voix douce d'Alphonse la ramena à la réalité :

 _« - Bonjour Winry. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller nous chercher notre repas pour ce midi s'il te plaît ? Je vais m'occuper de réveiller Edward et ensuite, nous irons travailler. Demandes au chauffeur de préparer une voiture pour treize heures. A tout de suite. »_

Et il repartit dans ses quartiers aussi vite qu'il était venu. La jeune femme se demanda quel établissement les deux jeunes gens fréquentaient et partit s'acquitter de ses tâches. Elle descendit aux cuisines plus aisément encore que la veille – elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait rejoindre les cuisines de n'importe quel endroit du manoir. Après avoir commandé les repas des Elric, elle demanda à Fuery de lui indiquer le chemin pour aller au garage afin de demander une voiture au chauffeur. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle eut le souffle coupé par les nombreuses voitures luxueuses qui étaient présentes. Elle fit ainsi connaissance avec le chauffeur : Jean Havoc. Un homme charmant s'il en était mais qui sentait trop la cigarette aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle retourna ensuite aux cuisines avaler un prompt repas et partit porter ceux des deux frères : elle déposa les plateaux sur la table, sonna une clochette indiquant que le repas était servi et partit. Elle remit son tablier et entreprit de finir l'immense couloir qu'elle avait entamé le matin même.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle fut appelé promptement par les deux jeunes gens et elle s'empressa de rejoindre leurs quartiers. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever son tablier et c'est le regard moqueur d'Edward qui le lui fit remarquer. Elle prit une mine contrite et entreprit de débarrasser les reliefs du repas. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur la table pour attraper l'assiette d'Edward celui-ci plongea son regard moqueur dans ceux, plein de colère de Winry. Arrivée à la porte, la jeune femme les salua avant que la remarque du jeune homme ne l'interrompe :

 _« - Cette tenue te va à merveille Winry. »_

Le rouge monta aux joues de la belle qui ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre :

 _« - Cette tenue a eu le temps de m'aller oui en effet car, contrairement à d'autres, j'ai eu le temps de l'user dès l'aube ce matin. Sur ce, je vous demanderais de vous dépêcher ou le chauffeur va vous attendre. »_

Avant même d'attendre la réponse, elle se détourna d'Edward avec dédain, comme s'il ne présentait plus aucun intérêt et sortit de la pièce. Le doré des yeux du jeune homme flamboya et son regard resta fixé un long moment sur les portes par lesquelles Winry était partie. Un mot sortit de ses lèvres d'un souffle :

 _« - Intéressant. »_

* * *

 _Alors cette rencontre ?_  
 _A la semaine prochaine._


	5. La soumission

_Dans ce chapitre, on commence à découvrir la vraie personnalité du majordome. Désolée pour ceux qui adorent ce personnage dans le manga !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère vous voir reviewter mes autres chapitres :D_

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombres pour Winry. Elle fit le ménage dans les quartiers extérieurs des Elric. Et cela lui prendrait certainement toute la journée du lendemain également. Elle s'étonna de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir et le peu de personnel qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs. A croire qu'elle était seule à servir les frères Elric. Son après-midi fut ponctué par des visites régulières et tout à fait charmantes de Kimblee. Elle en profita ainsi pour lui demander avec qui devait-elle collaborer pour son travail. Le majordome était alors parti d'un grand rire avant de lui avouer qu'elle était seule « domestique » des frères Elric, les autres refusant de s'acquitter de la tâche. La jeune femme demanda donc quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir quelques heures de répit. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur s'envolèrent rapidement lorsque le majordome lui expliqua que son travail s'effectuait sept jours sur sept et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. A la disparition de son sourire, le majordome se hâta de lui expliquer à mi-voix et en rapprochant son visage du sien, qu'elle pouvait disposer de quelques heures par jour si elle effectuait ses tâches rapidement dans le courant de la matinée. Elle se remit donc avec ardeur à la tâche et put remarquer plusieurs fois du coin de l'œil Lust la foudroyer du regard.

Arrivé le soir, elle n'eut pas à s'occuper des frères Elric qui dînaient avec leur père dans la demeure principale. Elle demanda à Kimblee où elle pourrait se fournir du papier pour son usage personnel et celui-ci lui en donna plus que nécessaire.

 _« - Merci Monsieur Kimblee, vous êtes vraiment gentil. Merci beaucoup. »_

Le majordome ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de gaieté. Et lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour lui donner un crayon à papier, il en profita pour serrer le poignet de la jeune femme, comme un accord bien mené, laissant une sensation durable sur le bras de Winry.

Aussitôt installée dans sa chambre, elle s'installa à son bureau – elle était encore toute retournée d'avoir son bureau personnel – et étala plusieurs feuilles devant elle avant de ranger soigneusement les autres dans un tiroir. Après une demi-heure, une esquisse d'auto-mails était dessinée. En deux heures, les différents détails étaient achevés. Et six heures plus tard, l'auto-mail était dessiné sous plusieurs angles, révélait des détails d'une précision rare et s'étalait sur une dizaine de pages. Lorsque la jeune femme leva les yeux de ses croquis et regarda l'horloge... il était trois heures du matin. Elle lâcha précipitamment ses affaires, se mit en pyjama, rangea soigneusement ses croquis dans un tiroir et alla se coucher. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se lever, Winry avait les yeux encore tout embués de sommeil : il était sept heures du matin. Elle décida de descendre manger un petit-déjeuner avant de prendre sa revanche sur Edward. Ce job était un emploi en or et lui permettrait d'atteindre son rêve de devenir créatrice d'auto-mails. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ce travail mais elle refusait qu'un blanc-bec comme Edward la rabaisse : sa fierté était toujours présente. A huit heures, son plan était réglé et elle entra à pas feutrés dans les quartiers des frères Elric et avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre d'Edward. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas trébucher sur les innombrables objets jonchés sur le sol et arriva devant la fenêtre où elle prit un malin plaisir à ouvrir les rideaux, jetant les rayons impitoyables du soleil sur le visage du jeune homme. Seul un bras bougea pour rabattre la couette sur le visage endormi. La jeune femme prit le temps de s'éclaircir la voix avant de s'adresser à son _maître_ :

 _« - Il est huit heures_ Monsieur _Elric. Il est largement temps de vous lever si vous voulez être à l'heure pour vos cours. A moins que votre_ seigneurie _ne daigne pas aller en cours le matin. Sachez que le chauffeur a été prévenu pour huit heures quarante-cinq et que votre petit-déjeuner sera prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes._

 _\- ... »_

Seul un son guttural sortit de dessous la couette. Winry décida alors de prendre le problème à bras le corps et tira sur la couette, laissant le jeune homme sans rempart. La blonde put apercevoir le regard haineux d'Edward se poser sur elle avant de remarquer dans quelle tenue celui-ci se trouvait : seul un boxer noir cachait sa nudité. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui laissa la demoiselle sans voix. Certes, il était doté d'un corps relativement bien formé mais Winry remarqua tout de suite l'éclat métallique typique des auto-mails qui remplaçaient son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Instinctivement, la jeune femme fixa son regard sur les objets de son admiration. Ce n'est qu'un bout d'un long moment que le jeune homme la sortit de sa torpeur :

 _« - Fermes la bouche Winry, tu commences à baver sur le parquet. Tu as jamais vu un Apollon comme moi c'est ça ? Je te donne... »_

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase :

 _« - Wow ils sont magnifiques. C'est du grand art. Mon dieu ça vient de l'entreprise Hawkeye n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'intégrer leur entreprise. Wahou. Je peux toucher ?_ Winry n'attendit même pas la réponse du jeune homme pour admirer cette œuvre d'art sous toutes les coutures. _Il n'y a vraiment aucun défaut c'est exceptionnel. Ils auraient leur place dans un musée. Un vrai chef d'œuvre. Bon je n'aime pas particulièrement leur esthétisme mais ce n'est qu'une question personnelle. »_

Totalement fascinée, la jeune femme s'était dangereusement rapproché du jeune homme et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, se retrouvant à cinq centimètres du regard doré d'Edward qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Ses joues prirent une couleur de feu tandis qu'elle partit à la hâte de la chambre en balbutiant qu'elle avait du travail. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Le regard du jeune homme ne lâcha pas la frêle silhouette et on pouvait apercevoir un éclat pensif dans celui-ci.

Avant de sortir des appartements, elle toqua doucement à la chambre d'Alphonse pour qu'il soit prêt à partir. Il l'invita à entrer. Le jeune homme était déjà éveillé et penché sur son bureau devant une monticule de papier. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers la jeune femme :

 _« - Je peux t'aider ?_

 _\- C'est gentil mais c'est surtout à moi de vous proposer mon aide._

 _\- Tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas mon frère et être déjà vouvoyer à mon âge, ça me donne la chair de poule !_

 _\- J'étais venue pour vous.. te dire que le petit-déjeuner allait être prêt d'ici un quart d'heure et que la voiture serait prête pour neuf heures pour l'école. »_

Le rire du jeune homme la coupa dans ses explications.

 _« - Excuses-moi Winry, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à réveiller et à lever mon frère avant midi. Et encore, ce serait déjà tôt. Il ne va jamais à l'école le matin. Par conséquent moi non plus mais je m'oblige à me lever et à faire des exercices._

 _\- A vrai dire, je suis déjà aller le prévenir. La voiture partira avec ou sans lui._

 _\- Je ne suis pas convaincu..._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra. »_

Sur ce, la jeune femme tourna les talons. Elle alla au jardin pour nourrir Den et le caresser avant de retourner aux cuisines pour monter le petit-déjeuner. Elle déposa le plateau débordant de mets fins sur la table avant de s'éclipser, non sans un regard vers la chambre d'Edward. Winry patientait, ne sachant que faire. En réalité, la jeune femme avait mille et une chose à faire mais elle attendait, le cœur battant de savoir si son pari allait aboutir. Elle se demandait tout de même comment on pouvait être aussi arrogant, présomptueux et en même temps si séduisant. Le jeune homme avait tout pour lui : l'argent, la famille, le confort, le luxe et même la beauté et il se permettait de tout gâcher. Qu'est-ce que Winry n'aurait pas donné pour être à sa place ? Elle vit Alphonse descendre jusqu'au garage où le chauffeur attendait avec elle. Neuf heures moins le quart passa mais toujours pas l'ombre de l'aîné Elric. Puis il fut rapidement neuf heures. Alphonse était résigné mais la jeune femme lui demanda d'attendre encore un peu. Et ce fut finalement vers neuf heures dix qu'Edward fit son apparition. Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Winry tandis qu'une moue étonnée s'affichait sur les visages du cadet et du chauffeur. Edward s'installa tranquillement dans la voiture, comme si de rien :

 _« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est le souvenir de ce matin qui te fait sourire aussi béatement ?_

 _\- Haha très drôle Monsieur Elric. Je suis morte de rire. Sachez seulement que neuf heures moins le quart n'est pas neuf heures et quart. Tachez à l'avenir de vous en souvenir. Bonne journée. »_

Le jeune homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

La journée de la jeune femme passa bien vite, sa bonne humeur ne pouvant être entachée par quoi que ce fut. Et c'est ainsi qu'une routine s'installa dans le domaine. Tous les matins de la semaine, Winry prenait un malin plaisir à réveiller le jeune homme d'une manière différente à chaque fois : le rayon de soleil, la corne de brume, la musique forte, le verre d'eau, le chant du coq... tandis que le jeune homme ne laissait échapper aucune occasion de se moquer d'elle. Winry appréciait particulièrement ces moments d'intimités passés avec Edward où elle apercevait l'homme charmant qu'il était en réalité : séducteur, moqueur mais agréablement sociable et cultivé. Et le soir, elle s'acharnait à faire apprendre et comprendre les mathématiques à Alphonse.

Sa relation avec les frères Elric avait considérablement évoluée. Elle avait appris à aimer Alphonse comme un petit frère et passait énormément de temps dans sa chambre à travailler mais également à regarder des films et parler de tout et de rien. La jeune femme trouvait ces moments des plus agréables et appréciait particulièrement la compagnie d'Alphonse, très mature pour son âge. Quand à Edward, ma foi, la jeune femme commençait à l'apprécier malgré ses moqueries et son air dédaigneux. Elle croyait avoir percé la carapace du jeune homme condescendant pour y entrevoir un être fragile et blessé par la vie.

Deux mois après son arrivée, Winry eut le bonheur de voir Alphonse foncer sur elle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres :

 _« - Winry ! J'ai reçu mon bulletin de note ! Regardes ! J'ai eu 11/20 en maths ! J'ai doublé ma moyenne et c'est entièrement grâce à toi ! Oh merci Winry ! Merci ! »_

La jeune femme se réjouissait pour le garçon et le prit dans ses bras dans une joyeuse étreinte.

 _« - Hé bien si tu es d'accord Al, ce soir, je vais demander aux cuisiniers de vous faire un véritable festin ! Qu'en penses-tu !_

 _\- Oh oui ! Et tu viendras manger avec nous ? Oh allez dis oui !_

 _\- Hé bien tu vois... ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider. Je ne suis qu'une employée vois-tu. Il faudrait demander l'autorisation à Monsieur Kimblee._

 _\- Je m'en occupes ! »_

Et Alphonse partit en courant. Winry s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Alphonse et l'admirait énormément malgré leur quatre années de différence. Quand à Edward et bien ma foi, il restait égal à lui-même. Winry ne parvenait pas à le faire aller à l'école chaque matin mais il y allait beaucoup plus régulièrement qu'auparavant. Ce qui lui avait valu les compliments de Monsieur Van Hohenheim.

 _« - Mademoiselle Rockbell, je suis fier de vous. Grâce à vous Edward est moins paresseux et déteint beaucoup moins sur son jeune frère. Je vous remercie pour votre travail. Pour la peine, je vais vous offrir un cadeau, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? »_

A ce souvenir, la jeune femme rosit de plaisir. Elle avait ainsi pu négocier ses dimanches matins. Elle en profitait généralement pour s'occuper de Den et dessiner des auto-mails. Elle avait d'ailleurs demander d'innombrables fois à Edward si elle pouvait observer ses auto-mails de plus près mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé, prétextant une agression de son intimité.

Le soir arrivait, avec l'accord du majordome du domaine, Winry se mit sur son trente et un : une robe bleue rehaussant la couleur de ses yeux agrémenté d'un chignon lâche. Elle était allée voir les cuisiniers plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour leur demander de cuisiner les plats préférés des deux frères. Lorsque Winry rentra dans les appartements des Elric, elle ne put que s'étrangler face à la quantité de nourriture qu'elle trouva sur la table : il y avait une dizaine de plats au bas mot. Alphonse avait-il invité du monde ? Celui-ci sortit de sa chambre habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir qui le faisait passer pour plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Galamment, il invita la jeune femme à prendre place et ils commencèrent à discuter en attendant la venue d'Edward. Ce dernier arriva avec un jean et un débardeur noir, montrant ostensiblement son auto-mail, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en public. Winry prit ce geste comme de la confiance et lui sourit, ravie.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme repoussa son assiette, visiblement repue. Elle regarda avec tristesse les nombreux plats qui n'avaient même pas été touchés :

 _« - Il y en avait bien de trop, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ce qui reste ?_

 _\- Comme d'habitude, on va le jeter,_ déclara froidement Edward.

 _\- Tu veux dire... à la poubelle ?!_

 _\- Où d'autre ? Que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ?_

 _\- Et si on allait regarder un film ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_ Demanda le plus jeune des frères, voyant le conflit naissant.

 _\- C'est bien les riches ça, ça commande ce qui leur plaît, ça consomme et quand ça veut plus ça jette. Tu as déjà pensé aux personnes qui n'ont même pas de quoi se nourrir ?_

 _\- Et pourquoi j'y réfléchirais ? S'il n'y sont pas arrivés, qu'ils se posent les bonnes questions,_ répliqua le jeune homme avec mépris en finissant son verre. _»_

Winry se leva de table brusquement, furibonde. Décidément, Edward n'était qu'un mufle riche et arrogant qui ne connaissait rien de la vraie vie et elle s'était malheureusement trompée sur son compte.

 _« - Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi-même. Qu'as-tu donc fait toi pour mériter ce que tu as ? Tu es né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et tu as le culot d'en réclamer toujours plus parce que pour toi c'est un droit que tu as acquis de par ta naissance. Tu détestes ton père mas c'est grâce à lui que tu peux te complaire dans le luxe et la richesse sans manquer de rien en méprisant ceux qui sont sous tes ordres. Parce qu'en plus d'être le dernier des cons, tu ne sais même pas reconnaître le talent des gens autour de toi et tu ne penses qu'à ton petit nombril. As-tu déjà pensé au mal que tu fais autour de toi ? Non jamais car Môsieur Elric ne sait rien faire d'autre que geindre de sa misérable existence. Tu as tout : la richesse, le luxe, la famille..._ Sur ce mot, Winry ne put ravaler ses larmes de frustration, de tristesse et de rage. _Tu as même la beauté et tout ce que tu es capable de faire c'est de tout gâcher et entraîner ton petit frère alors que lui, au contraire de toi, il se bat pour de vraies valeurs et pour essayer de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. Tu me dégoûtes. »_

Et Winry tourna les talons et sortit des appartements des frères en claquant la porte, laissant Edward ruminant ses pensées. Et dire qu'elle s'était laissée séduire par le jeune homme.

Le lendemain matin, Winry fut convoqué dans le bureau du majordome. La jeune femme s'y présenta tôt le matin, regrettant déjà son éclat de la veille.

 _« - Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur Kimblee ?_

 _\- Oui, entrez donc, asseyez-vous. Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kimblee. Vous savez très certainement pourquoi je vous ai convoquée._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est à propos d'hier n'est-ce-pas ? Je me suis laissé emportée mais je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais, loin de là._

 _\- Voyons Mademoiselle Rockbell, enfin Winry permettez. Ne me mentez pas. Je sais très bien que chaque mot que vous avez prononcé hier était une vérité brute et franche qui sortait de votre bouche. Permettez que je vous serve une tasse de thé ? »_

Winry acquiesça faiblement, contrite. Elle qui avait enfin trouvé le job de ses rêves, voilà qu'elle venait de tout gâcher. Elle baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds en attendant la sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le claquement sec de la tasse posée sur le bureau de Kimblee la fit sursauter. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le majordome qui s'était assis devant elle, sur le bureau.

 _« - Winry, Monsieur Elric m'a demandé de vous renvoyer. Je suis allé voir moi-même Monsieur Van Hohenheim pour que cela n'ait pas lieu. Je l'ai persuadé de vos... qualités._ Une lueur lubrique passa rapidement dans les yeux du majordome. _Vous êtes la seule à avoir tenu aussi longtemps chez nous et à avoir réussi à faire remonter la moyenne de Monsieur Elric en mathématiques. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai du batailler longtemps et fermement pour vous car Monsieur Elric désirait vraiment vous voir partir. Ainsi, j'aimerais de votre part... un peu de considération voyez-vous ? »_

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle apercevait dans les yeux de Kimblee une folle lueur qui la tétanisait intérieurement. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours été bon avec elle et l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises. De plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de ce travail si elle voulait intégrer une usine d'auto-mails un jour. C'est en repensant aux quelques années où elle avait vécu, seule et misérable, enchaînant les petits boulots, se dévalorisant pour survivre qui l'a força à prendre sa décision. La majordome la regardait avidement, attendant sa réponse.

 _« - Mademoiselle Rockbell ? »_

Winry prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

 _« - C'est d'accord. »_

C'est ainsi que commença les jours les plus sombres de la vie de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette histoire, qui prend une tournure plus sombre à partir de maintenant vous plaira !_

 _Une review ?_


	6. La relation

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !  
Et pour vous remercier, je vous publie ce chapitre légèrement en avance (vendredi à la place de dimanche c'est toujours ça) !

Je remercie Neliia ma fidèle bêta, lectrice et le second du navire mais également Leyana et Abbyfalls345 pour leur soutien périodique ! Merci aussi à Cha.  
J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. La relation Winry-Edward évolue !

* * *

Winry se regarda dans le miroir : des cernes épaisses et sombres se formaient sous ses yeux, trahissant un manque de sommeil notable. Elle essaya au maximum de les cacher, non sans effort. Elle plaqua un sourire de façade sur ses lèvres et sortit de sa chambre, prête à affronter une autre journée. Depuis son entretien avec le majordome, la jeune femme ne cherchait plus à nouer une relation avec les frères Elric et se contentait de les satisfaire du mieux qu'elle pouvait en ravalant sa fierté à chaque remarque de l'aîné. Celui-ci prenait un certain plaisir à la voir devenue aussi soumise et obéissante et s'en amusait. La blonde sentait une immense tristesse l'envahir un peu plus à chaque remarque du jeune homme. Elle qui pensait avoir lié une vraie relation d'amitié voire un peu plus avec Edward, elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée. Son rapport avec Lust avait également considérablement changé. Elle était désormais sous ses ordres quand elle ne s'occupait pas des deux frères et faisait les tâches les plus ingrates du domaine : du jardinage sous la pluie en passant par le nettoyage des box de l'écurie. Souvent, Winry se mettait à pleurer en pensant à ce qu'elle avait perdu : sa famille, sa fierté, sa relation avec Alphonse. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas pour autant à son rêve et c'est la seule chose qui la faisait tenir.

Chaque soir, après son travail, elle rejoignait Kimblee dans ses appartements pour dîner avec lui et entretenir une conversation qu'elle jugeait ennuyeuse. La plupart des soirs, il buvait jusqu'à outrance et là, le vrai cauchemar de Winry débutait. Cela commençait par des remarques lubriques et se terminait par des avances lourdes et forcées que la jeune femme avait, jusqu'alors, toujours réussies à détourner. Le majordome avait même plusieurs fois tenté de l'embrasser, ce qui avait révulsé la jeune femme. Plus elle reculait, plus l'homme se faisait pressant. Mêmes ses dimanches matins, elle se devait de les passer en sa compagnie, flânant dans les jardins, une main du majordome posé au creux de ses reins essayant de descendre toujours plus bas, ses yeux dévorant son corps. Elle n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'elle même, de ses croquis ou de Den. Petit à petit, elle sentait un vague dégoût s'emparer d'elle. Elle se laissait courtiser d'une manière obscène par un homme qui la répugnait pour assouvir son rêve.

Mais ce qui empêchait principalement à Winry de dormir, c'était l'approche des vacances scolaires. Cela voulait dire moins de pauses, plus de travail et surtout, le retour des frères Elric à plein temps au domaine. Winry se réveilla à six heures du matin, une boule au ventre et l'envie de vomir aux lèvres. Elle regarda le calendrier : ça y est. Les vacances commençaient officiellement ce jour. Elle décida alors de prendre un long bain chaud pour commencer, elle l'espérait, agréablement sa journée. Elle descendit à pas de loup au rez-de-chaussée et rendit une petite visite aux cuisiniers.

 _« - Tiens bonjour Winry, tu es déjà debout ?_

 _\- Bonjour Fuery, oui à vrai dire j'ai du mal à dormir..._

 _\- Ça c'est les vacances,_ déclara Breda _, ça fait le même effet à tout le monde t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux petit-déjeuner avec nous ma grande ?_

 _\- Hé bien... je ne sais pas si Kimblee apprécierait..._

 _\- Saches ma grande, que dans ma cuisine, c'est moi le patron. Assieds-toi,_ déclara Breda avec autorité.

 _\- Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment ensemble tous les trois, ça m'a manqué_ , fit remarquer l'apprenti. _»_

Ces quelques mots firent plaisir à la jeune femme et elle s'installa de bon cœur à table, se régalant du talent des deux hommes. Puis, à contrecœur, elle alla voir Lust pour connaître ses tâches journalières. La froideur de la responsable ne lui faisait plus rien mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui vouait une telle haine. Vers neuf heures, elle fut appelée dans les appartements des Elric. Heureusement pour elle, c'était Alphonse qui la réclamait.

 _« - Je peux me rendre utile Monsieur ?_

 _\- Oh Winry, pourquoi tu es devenue si froide tout d'un coup ? Je comprends pas, c'était si bien avant, on s'entendait tellement bien et du jour au lendemain, tu me vouvoies et adieu nos petites soirées. S'il te plaît Winry, redeviens comme avant. »_

La demande d'Alphonse émut Winry aux larmes et elle faillit même tout lui raconter mais le souvenir du majordome la fit taire.

 _« - Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Monsieur, mais on m'a demandé de rester dans le cadre de mes compétences._ Sa voix se fit soudain plus douce. _Je suis désolée Alphonse._ »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et soupira.

 _« - Je suis là si tu as besoin Winry. »_

Un remerciement silencieux passa dans le regard de la jeune femme qui prit congé et sortit des appartements. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'elle dut y retourner pour s'occuper de l'aîné des frères. Avec appréhension, elle frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Sitôt qu'elle y rentra, un regard doré la fixa, y révélant une lueur moqueuse. Winry retint de justesse un énorme soupir mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher de se serrer. Ne restait-il pas une once de bon sentiment à son égard ?

 _« - J'aimerais que tu ranges notre appartement. Je vais faire une fête ce soir avec des amis. Occupes-t-en._

 _\- Oui Monsieur. Puis-je savoir combien d'amis Monsieur va-t-il inviter ?_

 _\- Débrouilles-toi, on te paye pour ton travail n'est-ce-pas ? »_

Winry regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, blessée par tant d'animosité, ce qui fit perdre son sourire mordant à Edward. Était-il allé trop loin ?

 _« - Ce sera tout. »_

La jeune blonde acquiesça et sortit, les épaules voûtées. La journée démarrait mal. Devait-elle obéir d'abord à Lust puis à Edward ou l'inverse ? Avec la montagne de travail qui l'attendait, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle décida en premier lieu d'aller voir Kimblee pour lui demander conseil. Elle le trouva non loin de Lust qui lui jeta un regard furibond.

 _« - Kimblee ? J'aimerais vous demander conseil s'il-vous-plaît._

 _\- Kimblee ? Sérieusement ? Pour qui te prends-tu misérable ? De quel droit te permets-tu de l'appeler ainsi ?_

 _\- Il suffit Lust,_ réclama le majordome.

 _\- Mais enfin..._

 _\- J'ai dit, il suffit. »_

Lust toisa la jeune femme d'un regard haineux et se rapprocha ostensiblement du majordome jusqu'à coller sa tête sur son épaule, faisant ainsi soupirer Kimblee. Winry lui expliqua son problème : elle avait déjà participé à des invitations de ce genre mais ne les avait jamais préparées et ne connaissait pas non plus le nombre d'invité. La jeune femme soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant par la même occasion. Le majordome se pencha alors vers elle pour replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner. Lust prit ça pour du désir tandis que c'était du dégoût pour Winry. La plantureuse femme tourna violemment les talons en criant des insanités tandis qu'un sifflement moqueur se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Edward regardait son majordome et la blonde, un sourire moqueur sur le visage et une certaine colère dans le regard.

 _« - On sera une centaine. Fais ça bien. »_

Et il tourna les talons. Winry n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Après que Kimblee eut promis à la jeune femme une aide de la part de Lust, elle put enfin se mettre au travail. Elle commença tout d'abord par prévenir les cuisiniers qui se plaignirent du manque de temps et de l'attitude exécrable d'Edward, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Winry. Puis elle entreprit de rendre les appartements des frères plus présentables. Elle commença par la chambre d'Alphonse, le plus facile étant donné qu'il était ordonné. Elle se contenta donc de faire les poussières tout en écoutant Alphonse lui parler, ce qui lui fit énormément de bien. Puis, elle rangea le salon, plaça les meubles d'une autre façon afin de le rendre accessible à plus de personnes. Toutefois, elle dut quand même se rendre dans la chambre d'Edward. Celui-ci était en train de lire dans son lit quand elle fit irruption dans sa chambre. Il y avait du désordre partout. Elle commença par mettre à la poubelle les détritus qui jonchaient le sol tout en écoutant les remarques acerbes d'Edward se plaignant de sa lenteur et de son inefficacité. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait les nerfs à vif et les joues rosies de colère de ne pouvoir lui répondre. Et l'aîné Elric savait très bien en jouer. Celui-ci accentua encore plus la pression de la jeune femme :

 _« - Saches que c'est un test, si tu ne réussis pas à tout bien organiser, tu seras virée. Et ce coup-ci ton petit-ami Kimblee ne sera pas là pour te sauver la mise._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon..._

 _\- Tu perds du temps,_ la coupa Edward. _»_

Winry redoubla d'ardeur et ce fut seulement vers quatre heures de l'après-midi qu'elle réussit à s'acquitter de la tâche. Quand elle demanda à son _maître_ si elle pouvait s'excuser, elle esquiva son regard, ne voulant dévoiler les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, elle put remarquer l'efficacité de l'équipe de Lust. En effet, l'entrée avait été redécorée de lumières chamarrées, un tapis rouge avait été déroulé et il n'y avait plus une once de poussière. Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de bal où seraient accueillis les invités, aussitôt une vague de murmures se fit entendre. Les employées se mirent à pouffer à son arrivée et lorsque Winry voulut les remercier pour leur travail, elle se fit couper par l'une d'entre elles :

 _« - Pas la peine de faire du zèle avec nous, tu te tapes déjà Kimblee, tu veux pas te faire le domaine non plus ? »_

Winry en resta sans voix. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure et elle pensa que Lust avait du lancer cette rumeur plus que douteuse à son équipe.

 _« - Mais je ne suis pas avec..._

 _\- Oui c'est ça. Les filles dans ton genre qui couchent pour avoir une promotion, on peut pas les blairer c'est clair ? Alors maintenant vas faire ton travail, nous on a fini. »_

La colère monta aux joues de la belle qui détourna les talons pour aller aux cuisines, y espérant y trouver calme et tranquillité. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression de Fuery, elle sut que son espoir était vain.

 _« - Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on a pu dire sur le majordome Winry, je savais pas que tu sortais avec lui. Tu lui diras rien hein ? »_

Ce fut les mots de trop. La jeune femme attrapa une casserole qu'elle lança à travers la cuisine en criant :

 _« - Mais merde ! Je ne suis pas avec Kimblee ! C'est cette pétasse de Lust qui veut se le faire. Elle est jalouse qu'il m'est protégé du licenciement qui me pendait au nez parce qu'un soir j'ai eu la l'immense bêtise de dire ces quatre vérités à Edward qui est allé pleurnicher dans les bras de son père pour me virer alors que c'est qu'un con arrogant, stupide qui ne sait rien faire de ces deux mains et qui ne mérite absolument pas tout ce qu'il a et si je pouvais lui enfoncer mon poing dans la tronche je le ferais sans hésiter parce que.. parce qu'il..._ La voix et la colère de Winry se brisèrent. _Parce qu'il est tellement odieux que je vais sans doute finir brisée. »_

La jeune femme finit sa tirade dans un murmure et un torrent de larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues, mettant Fuery en panique. Le chef cuisinier s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme un animal blessé. Elle put alors se délester d'une partie du poids qui la rongeait en racontant aux deux hommes l'enfer qu'elle se devait de subir : les brimades d'Edward, les avances de Kimblee, la jalousie maladive de Lust. Les deux chefs l'écoutèrent attentivement en préparant les plats pour le soir et réconfortèrent tant bien que mal la jeune femme. Mais à vrai dire, celle-ci n'avait pas le temps de rester en cuisine et après s'être excusée auprès des deux hommes, elle repartit travailler.

Lorsque huit heures trente sonna, Winry frappa aux appartements des Elric pour leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente des premiers invités. Edward arriva dans un somptueux costume bleu nuit qui rehaussait son teint et mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux. La jeune femme ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, tellement elle le trouvait beau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix qu'elle se rappela de l'être abject qui se cachait dans ce corps divin :

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans cette tenue ? Va te préparer._

 _\- Hé bien, je ne savais pas que j'étais attendue à cette soirée à vrai dire Monsieur._

 _\- Et qui va s'occuper des demandes des invités selon toi ? Prends une douche et mets ça, je veux que tu sois présente et présentable à l'arrivée des invités. »_

Le jeune homme lui tendit une housse de pressing et l'enjoignit à partir. Quand la jeune femme se retrouva dans ses appartements, son cœur battit plus vite. C'était la première attention d'Edward pour elle et elle en était toute bouleversée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à participer à la soirée, bien qu'elle soit là pour servir les invités. Elle essaya de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. Elle prit une douche froide pour essayer de se calmer. A dire vrai, le jeune homme était loin de la laisser indifférente : ses auto-mails la fascinaient et elle le trouvait incroyablement beau. Dommage que son caractère vienne par tout gâcher. Cependant, Alphonse avait réussi à la faire réfléchir. Edward était un petit garçon qui adorait sa mère et la mort de cette dernière l'avait profondément affectée. Il avait alors mis tous ses espoirs dans son père mais celui-ci n'avait fait que le rejeter en lui en demandant toujours plus. L'adolescent qu'il était alors s'était ainsi formé une carapace de rejet et de dégoût envers son père et celle-ci s'était propagée à l'ensemble de l'humanité. Mais il lui arrivait encore parfois de redevenir celui qu'il était avant : un grand frère aimant, attentionné et protecteur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la housse du pressing qu'elle s'interrogea sur la véracité des propos d'Alphonse. C'était une tenue de servante affriolante : la robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et était agrémentée d'un tablier à froufrous qu'elle trouvait de mauvais goût. Heureusement pour elle, des bas venait cacher ses jambes. Une jarretière était également présente mais avec quelques habiles coup de ciseaux, Winry la transforma en accessoires à cheveux. Edward la mettait au défi et bien soit, il n'allait pas être déçu. Elle refusait de se laisser dominer par cet homme.

Lorsque la jeune femme descendit dans la salle de réception pour accueillir les invités, elle vit les frères Elric en pleine discussion. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se fendit d'une courbette moqueuse :

 _« - Si je peux être utile à Monsieur »_

Alphonse devint rouge comme une pivoine tandis qu'Edward ouvrit et referma la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau :

 _« - Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais venir dans cette tenue. Tu... »_

Le claquement des portes de l'entrée l'interrompit et il s'avança pour accueillir les premiers invités non sans avoir jeter un regard aguicheur à la jeune femme. Sa tenue lui plaisait vraiment plus que de raison. Winry se plaça derrière le buffet, prête à répondre aux besoins des invités.

La soirée fut fort longue pour la jeune femme qui virevoltait d'invité en invité avec des plats garnis de mets fins ou de boissons coûteuses en lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui essayaient d'approcher leurs mains trop près d'elle. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est le regard doré qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Le brouhaha constant des invités lui donnait mal à la tête et la musique lui agaçait les tympans. Ce n'est que vers une heure, lorsque la plupart des invités furent partis qu'elle put trouver un semblant de répit. La dizaine de convives restants se retrouvèrent dans les appartements des Elric. Winry s'offrit le luxe d'une pause sur le balcon, regardant les étoiles et profitant de la quiétude de la nuit. Elle s'adossa à la rambarde, face à la salle et regarda les différents invités avec dédain : ils ressemblaient tous à Edward. C'était des jeunes gens prétentieux qui ne savaient que gâcher ce que la vie leur offrait. Les jeunes femmes étaient parées de bijoux luxueux et de robes en soie coûteuses qui, pour la plupart, ne leur allaient guère et les jeunes hommes se lançaient dans une compétition ridicule pour savoir qui avait la meilleure voiture. Son regard s'arrêta sur Alphonse, aux prises avec plusieurs femmes plus âgées que lui. Le malheureux n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se sortir de cette situation et Winry s'en amusa quelque peu. Il était vrai que la richesse des Elric avait de quoi donner envie pour ces pimbêches. Elle balaya le salon du regard et lorsqu'elle trouva l'objet de son attente, son cœur fit un bond : Edward était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir avec une de ses immondes traînées collée à lui, le décolleté débordant sous les yeux du jeune homme. Son regard bleuté croisa celui doré du jeune homme et celui-ci put y voir une colère noire et une douleur sourde qu'il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. La jeune femme traversa la salle en longeant les murs et sortit de la pièce, estimant avoir participé à la soirée plus que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, sa colère monta encore d'un cran et elle prit tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour le jeter le plus loin possible en vociférant des insanités. La voix du majordome derrière sa porte la calmèrent aussitôt :

 _« - Winry, je croyais que nous avions un accord... »_

La jeune femme eut tôt fait de comprendre où le majordome voulait en venir : il voulait dîner avec elle ou tout du moins profiter de sa compagnie pour le reste de la soirée.

 _« - Je suis désolée Kimblee mais j'ai été occupée avec les Elric toute la soirée et je ne me sens pas très bien, je suis indisposée, si nous pouvions remettre ça un autre jour... »_

Une note d'espoir perçait dans ces derniers mots : elle n'avait aucunement envie de finir cette maudite soirée en compagnie du majordome. Un coup sourd la fit trembler, comme si on avait frapper violemment la porte. Pourtant ce fut d'une voix très calme que Kimblee lui répondit :

 _« - Très bien Mademoiselle Rockbell, mais n'oubliez pas l'accord que nous avons. »_

La jeune femme soupira, désireuse, au contraire, d'oublier cet accord le plus vite possible. Elle mit son réveil pour sept heures trente et maudit la date : demain, nous serions dimanche matin.

Lors de la promenade habituelle avec le majordome, Winry découvrit un peu plus encore le vrai visage du majordome. Ce dernier la tenait par le bras fermement, lui imprimant la marque de ses doigts, lui parlait sèchement et lui imposait son rythme de marche, révélant son côté brutal. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la répartie ou quelconque réplique. Longtemps après, Winry sentit encore la pression de ses doigts sur son bras.

L'après-midi venu, la jeune femme se retrouva aux appartements des Elric pour ranger et nettoyer les reliefs de la veille. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'Edward, elle n'eut même pas conscience qu'elle retenait sa respiration et soupira de soulagement en remarquant nulle présence féminine dans ses draps. Winry se mit une gifle mentale. A quoi venait-elle de penser ? C'est avec une mauvaise humeur non feinte qu'elle apprit qu'Edward avait l'intention d'inviter tous les soirs de la semaine.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc le soir même, dans son humiliante tenue, à servir d'autres invités imbus d'eux-mêmes. Chaque soir, la jeune femme pouvait voir Edward, une jeune femme différente chaque fois accrochée à son bras. Et le cœur de Winry brûlait à chacune de ses visions. La jeune femme rentrait dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux et en colère de ressentir de l'amour et du désir pour cet homme qui passait son temps à l'humilier. Heureusement pour elle, elle était arrivée à évincer Kimblee chaque soir, repoussant toujours plus loin leur soirée en tête-à-tête mais augmentant toujours un peu plus la colère et le désir du majordome.

Ce n'est que le jeudi d'après qu'un drame se déroula...

* * *

Allez plus qu'une semaine et vous avez la suite ! Courage !


	7. L'abandon

_Et voilà la partie la plus sombre de l'histoire et également la dernière ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.  
_ _Merci à Abbyfalls345, Leyana, Plume et Cha pour leurs reviews !_

 _Mention spéciale à Nellia qui, même si elle connaît l'histoire, a reviewté chaque chapitre. Elle me déteste pour ce chapitre je sais, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts !_

* * *

Lors d'une soirée dans les appartements des Elric, la jeune femme était accoudée au balcon, s'accordant une pause pour regarder les étoiles lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se redressa et se décala pour s'effacer face à l'invité mais celui-ci en avait apparemment après elle :

 _« - Salut ma poupée, dis donc tu es bien belle dans cette tenue, tu voudrais pas l'enlever pour moi ?_

 _\- Pardon ?!_

 _\- Bah oui quoi, tu vas pas me dire qu'Edward t'a habillé de cette façon si on peut même pas profiter de toi. »_

Voyant qu'Edward regardait la situation de loin mais ne réagissait pas, la fureur de la jeune femme reprit le dessus et elle s'éclaircit la voix afin de pouvoir être entendue par tous et notamment du blond :

 _« - Si ça vous plaît tant que ça de voir une femme affublée d'une tenue humiliante pour pouvoir gagner sa vie grand bien vous face, je m'en contrefiche. Mais en aucun cas je ne vous laisserais me souiller de la sorte._ Son regard bleuté chercha celui d'Edward pour ne plus le lâcher. _Parce que ce n'est pas moi ici la personne la plus misérable de cette pièce, loin de là._ Winry secoua la tête, dépitée. _Je ne vois ici que des personnes présomptueuses qui ne connaissent rien à la vie et qui pensent pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il désire sans s'occuper des sentiments des autres. Ça me dégoûte. C'est bon, vous avez gagné._ Les épaules de la jeune femme se voûtèrent. _J'abandonne. »_

Winry traversa furieusement la salle en passant ostensiblement devant Edward, une lueur triste malgré tout dans les prunelles. Une fois sortie, elle courut vers sa chambre où malheureusement, le majordome l'attendait. Et à voir son regard vitreux, il était déjà passablement alcoolisé.

 _« - Excusez-moi j'aimerais passer Kimblee. »_

Le majordome s'effaça de la porte tant bien que mal, toutefois et malheureusement pour la jeune femme, il la suivit.

 _« - Poussez-vous Kimblee, je démissionne, je voudrais partir de cet enfer le plus vite possible._

 _\- Démissionner ? Tu n'as pas le droit de démissionner. Tu m'appartiens. Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper en fricotant avec les frères Elric sale traînée mais tu es mienne. Je te baiserais comme les autres avant toi ! »_

A ces mots, la jeune femme prit peur et voulut sortir de la chambre mais se retrouva bloquée entre le mur et le corps de cet homme. Elle sentit des lèvres avides se presser contre les siennes. La jeune femme le gifla si fort qu'il recula mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle... Il lui attrapa les poignets tandis que son autre main essayait de se glisser sous sa robe Winry hurla en espérant qu'on l'entende. Son tablier fut alors vite enlevé et fourré dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Bientôt, sa robe et ses sous-vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol et elle fut jetée, nue, sur le lit. Bien qu'alcoolisé, Kimblee restait étonnamment fort. Elle haletait, cherchant vainement une respiration qui se refusait à elle. Le majordome s'arrêta un instant et éclata d'un rire féroce.

 _« - Regardez-moi ça. Elle respire comme une chienne. Mais c'est tout ce que tu es non ? Une chienne qui veut jouer avec plusieurs maîtres à la fois. Ca me rappelle une histoire tiens. Tu veux écouter mon histoire ?_ Demanda Kimblee en approchant ses lèvres de la peau délicate de Winry. _Il était une fois un chien errant pris de pitié par un cuisinier. Il boitait constamment et je suis sur qu'il avait des puces ce sale clébard. J'ai voulu le faire fuir du domaine alors je lui ai jeté des pierres mais il n'est pas parti._ Une lueur de folie brilla dans ses yeux. _Alors j'ai pris un marteau et j'ai frappé, frappé jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré de Breda arrive. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'achever mais on a été obligé de lui couper la patte. Un chien à trois pattes... Quelle immondice. Et tout ce sang qui s'écoulait de lui, ses petits cris plaintifs... C'est ce que je veux voir chez toi sale chienne. Tu vas crier pour que ça s'arrête et tu sentiras le goût du sang sur ton corps maudite chienne. »_

Winry n'avait pas pu faire un seul geste durant cette tirade et c'est avec un profond dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle sentit le sexe du majordome écarter sa chair. Il la pénétra d'une telle force qu'elle en saigna. Ce dernier relâcha ses poignets pour pouvoir toucher son corps de ses mains, elle était tétanisée et ne pouvait plus bouger, maudissant son impuissance. Elle sentait les mains avides du majordome parcourir sa peau, caresser ses seins et sentait par dessus tout les coups de rein brutaux de Kimblee qui la meurtrissaient toujours un peu plus. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, ses caresses brûlantes d'un désir criminel. Lorsque cette torture fut finie, il la lâcha enfin et s'effondra sur le lit, déjà endormi. La jeune femme arracha son bâillon, se releva fébrilement et tomba sur son reflet : elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'horreur et de dégoût. Elle sentit la semence de son violeur couler le long de ses cuisses, accentuant son écœurement et sa nausée. Elle ne pensa même pas à s'habiller et se dirigea faiblement vers la porte, voulant échapper à ce monstre et aux souvenirs mais elle tomba à genoux avant de se mettre à trembler et pleurer violemment. Elle hoquetait, cherchant désespéramment de l'air qui ne venait pas à elle. Si on ne venait pas à son secours, elle mourrait là c'était certain. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même dans un geste désespéré afin d'y trouver confort et sécurité. Il sembla à Winry qu'une éternité s'était passée lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à respirer. Mais Winry était morte. Morte de l'intérieur. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide sans sensation. Morte. Winry était morte. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. Son regard vide rencontra celui du cadet Elric.

 _« - Mon dieu Winry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que... »_

Alphonse tourna son regard vers le lit et y découvrit le majordome.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »_

Alphonse commençait à paniquer et tournait la tête de tous côtés. Mais il était trop tard pour pouvoir la sauver. Bien trop tard.

 _« - Je reviens Winry, t'inquiètes pas, je vais chercher de l'aide. Edward ! EDWARD ! »_

Et Alphonse partit, la laissant de nouveau seule. Désespérément seule. Seule avec son violeur non loin. Seule avec le souvenir d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas sur sa peau, ses cheveux, dans sa chair. Seule avec un irrépressible dégoût d'elle-même. Seule avec une terrible envie de mourir. Seule. Winry était seule. Winry était morte.

Une éternité passa lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la soulevait de terre. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé. Elle sentait la morsure de l'acier sous ses jambes. Elle leva difficilement les yeux pour voir à qui elle avait affaire : Edward. A côté de lui se trouvait son frère, en larmes, ne sachant que faire. Le jeune homme l'emmena jusque dans ses appartements qu'il verrouilla à clé. Winry regarda mollement la pièce : les invités n'y étaient plus. Mais quelle différence cela faisait de toute façon ? Une morte n'a pas besoin de compagnie. Elle fut délicatement posée sur le lit d'Edward et celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de la faire revenir à elle. Pourtant, sa voix douce ne réussit à rien :

 _« - Winry. Je t'en supplie Winry dis quelque chose. Regardes-moi. S'il te plaît dis quelque chose. Fais quelque chose. »_

Deux yeux d'un bleu éteint, sans vie, se posèrent alors sur lui. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à cette vision et il se dit qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais à elle. La voix du cadet Elric se fit alors entendre :

 _« - Heu.. Ed ? Il faudrait peut-être l'habiller non ? Ou une douche.. enfin je sais pas mais heu.. je.._

 _\- Rends moi service Alphonse, va chercher le chef Breda. S'il dort, réveille le et dis lui de monter le plus vite possible. Toi, restes avec Fuery. »_

Alphonse dansa d'une jambe sur l'autre, ne voulant pas abandonner son amie mais désireux de l'aider quand même. La voix de son aîné le rappela à l'ordre :

 _« - Dépêches-toi ! »_

Edward ne voulait pas que son frère en voit plus : il était bien trop jeune. Le confier à Fuery était sans doute la meilleure solution à faire. Le jeune homme installa le corps quasi sans vie de Winry dans la baignoire. C'est l'impression qu'il avait. Un corps sans vie. Un cadavre. Une morte. Elle ne réagit même pas au contact froid de l'ivoire sur sa peau. Elle restait là, allongée, les yeux fixant le vide. Lorsqu'Edward entendit la voix grave de Breda, il sortit de la salle de bain pour ne pas offrir le triste spectacle de la jeune femme au chef. Apparemment celui-ci devait dormir profondément lorsqu'Alphonse était venu à lui : une marque d'oreiller barrait sa joue et ses yeux étaient rétrécis par le manque de sommeil.

 _« - Vous désiriez me voir Monsieur ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance. La situation est... comment dire... délicate et j'exige de vous une totale discrétion. Vous comprenez ?_

 _\- Bien Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que vous alliez dans la chambre de Winry. Ne prenez pas cet air là voyons, elle n'y est pas, elle est ici avec moi. En revanche vous y trouverez Kimblee dans un état plus que lamentable. Je veux que vous l'attachiez le plus solidement possible et que vous l'enfermiez dans un placard sous clé._

 _\- Mais..._ s'exclama le chef, affolé. Edward aurait-il perdu la tête ? Il n'aimait pas le majordome certes mais de là à l'attacher... _Monsieur..._ _»_

Edward fixa son regard mordoré dans celui du cuisinier. Son air sérieux trahissait l'homme de pouvoir qu'il serait plus tard et qu'il était déjà un peu. Sa voix ne cilla pas lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix froide :

 _« - Il a violé Winry. Il mérite encore moins que ce que je peux lui accorder. »_

Breda ne remit pas en doute le bien-fondé de ses paroles et partit de ce pas, déterminé. Lorsque le chef fut partit, le jeune homme soupira, cherchant le courage qui lui manquait. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, rien n'avait changé. Toujours le même regard vide. Toujours ce semblant de vie. Toujours cette ombre de mort. Edward serra les poings, furieux. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour s'occuper lui-même du cas du majordome ? Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme prétentieux, abus de pouvoir mais ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu en arriver là, s'il avait su... S'il avait su. Sa colère s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas cherché à virer Winry qui avait su lui parler avec franchise des problèmes qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas chercher à se venger d'elle, cherchant à l'humilier et à la rabaisser pour cacher sa propre faiblesse. S'il avait su, il lui aurait dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas cherché à cacher ses sentiments dans les bras d'une femme creuse, sans saveur. S'il avait su, il serait sien.

Le jeune homme ravala ses larmes, il n'était pas là pour pleurer sur lui. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage et parla avec sa voix la plus douce :

 _« - Je vais m'occuper de toi Winry maintenant. Je suis tellement désolée Winry. Ô Winry... »_

Edward actionna le robinet d'eau chaude, faisant glisser les perles d'eau sur le corps abîmé de la jeune femme. Il pouvait voir sur son corps les marques du majordome, sentir sa présence sur son corps. Et cela le répugnait, le révulsait. Avec douceur, il entreprit de laver le visage de Winry, essayant de gommer les sillons de larmes. La jeune femme s'était assise dans la baignoire et attendait, patiente. L'eau brûlante avait l'air de la raviver quelque peu. Puis, Edward savonna son dos, essayant de détendre ses muscles tendus, endoloris. Lorsqu'il arriva à son buste celle-ci ne réagit pas. Il pouvait voir les marques des ongles du majordome dessiner un balais macabre sur ses seins. Le jeune homme fit une pause tant pour laisser du répit à la belle que pour se donner du courage. La jeune femme commença à trembler de froid. Edward ralluma l'eau chaude pour la soulager, mouillant sa longue chevelure dorée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, elle restait magnifique à ses yeux. Vulnérable mais incommensurablement magnifique. Puis il retourna à sa tâche, nettoyant ses pieds, ne remarquant pas le brusque arrêt de respiration de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il monta, toujours plus haut pour effacer les traces immondes de sa souillure, il ne remarqua pas le regard bleu braqué sur lui, ni les muscles tendus de Winry.

En une fraction de seconde, elle revînt à elle. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait conscience du monde autour d'elle mais sentait plus que jamais une main inconnue s'approchait d'elle, de sa chair. Elle se recroquevilla, les mains sur la tête en hurlant :

 _« - NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! »_

Comme une supplique. Comme une longue et infinie litanie qui trahissait une douleur et une blessure de plus en plus présentes, de plus en plus envahissantes. Edward recula, ne sachant que faire. La jeune femme se leva, tremblante et dégoulinante et sortit de la baignoire, le regard fou et paniqué d'une proie qui se sait acculée. Puis, Winry se mit à parler à une vitesse folle, débitant des phrases que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à saisir.

 _« - Winry, tu me fais peur. Je t'en prie calmes-toi. C'est moi, Edward. »_

A la mention de ce prénom, Winry fut prise d'une rage folle et elle l'invectiva avec toute la fougue et la hargne dont elle était capable :

 _« - Tout est de ta faute ! De ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas été si prétentieux et arrogant, si tu n'avais pas cherché à être supérieur aux autres alors qu'en fait tu es un être fragile... Si tu n'avais pas cherché à me virer je n'auras pas eu à passer cet immonde accord avec_ lui _. Je n'aurais pas eu à subir... Je n'aurais pas eu à … »_

La jeune femme ne put finir mais elle resta plantée là, nue mais fière, voulant montrer au monde qu'elle se relevait. Qu'elle espérait se relever. Lorsqu'elle regarda Edward, elle vit que celui-ci pleurait. Il s'avança vers elle et la colla à lui, cherchant un réconfort qu'il ne trouverait pas. Le corps de Winry était tendu contre le sien. Il serra son corps si fort qu'ils eurent tout deux du mal à respirer. Ils tombèrent à genoux, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Winry tendit difficilement un bras vers lui et s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était son dernier refuge. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward et ils pleurèrent ensemble, inondant le corps de l'autre, se réconfortant de la chaleur de l'autre. Longtemps après, lorsque leurs larmes furent taries, Winry planta son regard bleuté dans le doré du jeune homme, y posant une foule de questions silencieuses. Me soutiendras-tu ? Puis-je te faire confiance ? M'aimeras-tu comme je suis ? Les réponses qu'elle y lut eurent l'air de la satisfaire et un piètre sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Edward plaça le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et ses lèvres se posèrent sur leurs consœurs. Mais Winry ne pouvait pas y répondre, pas encore. Il était trop tôt. Trop de souvenirs tenaces y étaient restés accrochés. Elle s'excusa d'un regard et les deux jeunes gens se remirent debout, main dans la main.

N'ayant pas de vêtement à se mettre, Winry enfila un tee-shirt et un boxer d'Edward. Elle se glissa sous les draps, abattue de sa journée. Lorsque le jeune homme éteignit la lumière et commença à sortir de la pièce, Winry se releva brusquement, paniquée :

 _« - NON ! Je t'en prie. N'éteins pas. Pas ce soir. Restes avec moi. Ne me laisses pas seule. »_

Edward s'allongea donc aux côtés de la jeune femme, lui caressant les cheveux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue heure qu'elle réussit à s'endormir. Le jeune homme se releva alors et partit s'occuper du majordome.

Le chef Breda attendait à la porte des quartiers des Elric et ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis et gonflés de larmes d'Edward.

 _« - Où est-il ?_

 _\- Enfermé dans un placard, bâillonné et ligoté comme le fils de pute qu'il est Monsieur._

 _\- Bien, appelez le chauffeur s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais l'emmener chez mon père, qu'il ne reste pas un instant de plus au domaine, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Si vous pouviez l'accompagner et expliquer la situation à mon père, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant._

 _\- Oui Monsieur. Mais je ne garantis pas sa survie jusque là Monsieur._

 _\- Aucune importance. Je vous remercie Breda. Infiniment. »_

Et le chef partit. Puis, Edward alla voir Fuery et Alphonse aux cuisines, leur expliqua brièvement la suite des événements et les laissa.

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes gens se levèrent tard, profitant de la quiétude et du confort du lit. Après un petit-déjeuner frugal et silencieux, Winry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

 _« - Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

 _\- Je me suis occupé de tout, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne le reverras plus jamais._

 _\- Je.. je ne comprends pas. Tu t'en es occupé ?_ Questionna Winry.

 _\- Je l'ai envoyé ailleurs, là où il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal. Mon père va se charger de lui._

 _\- Et.. Et la police ?_ Demanda la jeune femme.

 _\- Pas besoin de les appeler, on va s'occuper de tout._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout est fini. »_

Winry fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

 _« - Non. Rien n'est fini. Je veux le traîner en justice. Je veux que ce salopard se retrouve sous la lumière des projecteurs pour ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il avoue au monde entier l'être immonde qu'il est. Que les jurés le mettent en pièces et qu'il se fasse tabasser à en saigner lorsqu'il sera en prison. A son tour d'être brisé, dépossédé de tout ce qu'il a._

 _\- Mais Winry..._ débuta le jeune homme

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça mais... je ne peux pas... imagines le scandale que ça ferait... et si mon père... »_

Le visage de Winry se ferma. Elle s'était donc finalement trompée sur son compte. Il ne voulait pas salir la réputation des Elric. Finalement, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Soit, elle se débrouillerait seule. Comme toujours. Remarquant son brusque changement d'humeur, et comprenant sa bêtise, Edward tendit sa main vers la jeune femme mais il fut très vite rabroué. Winry se leva, demanda au jeune homme qu'il lui apporte des affaires et, cela étant fait, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Une heure plus tard, elle était résolue. Elle ferait payer Kimblee, avec ou sans Edward. Une fois face au jeune homme, elle lui dit calmement :

 _« - Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin._

 _\- Bien sur, laisses-moi prendre mon manteau._

 _\- Seule. »_

Winry ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés, sinon elle faiblirait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le jardin, le parfum des fleurs mit un peu de baume sur ses blessures. Elle passa un long moment à caresser Den. A lui faire ses adieux. Car Winry partait. Mais Den ne voulait pas la laisser malgré les suppliques de la jeune femme. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules :

 _« - Très bien. Alors viens Den. Mais tu n'auras pas le luxe et le confort d'ici, tu es prévenu ! »_

Le chien aboya joyeusement, la queue battante, comme s'il cherchait à clore un marché.

Et c'est ainsi que Winry disparut, emportant avec elle ses souffrances et un chien à trois pattes.

Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait tout gâché, tout perdu par pure vanité et arrogance. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Les jours passèrent, fades et sans couleurs. Puis les semaines, les mois, les saisons. Mais toujours aucune nouvelle de celle qui pourrait sauver son cœur.

Edward inspira profondément et souffla ses vingt-deux bougies. Déjà trois ans qu'elle était partie. Qu'il ne vivait plus qu'à moitié. Ses sourires ? Tous faux. Ses projets ? Sans intérêt. Il avait succédé à son père il y avait de cela six mois et c'était un homme d'affaires accompli mais un homme de cœur désabusé. Il avait refusé les avances des innombrables femmes qui l'avaient courtisé, ne voyant en elles qu'un pâle reflet de la femme qui hantait ses pensées. Dans la soirée, il alluma la télé et ce qu'il vit le fit pleurer. Elle était là. A la télé. Elle rayonnait. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés et encadrés son visage d'une beauté sans nom. Ses yeux reflétaient la couleur majestueuse d'un ciel sans nuage. Plusieurs micros essayaient de capter ses paroles. Edward augmenta le son :

 _« - Mademoiselle Rockbell ! Comment vivez-vous à la veille de ce procès sulfureux ?_ Questionna une journaliste.

 _\- Comme quelqu'un qui attend sa revanche depuis bien trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas d'autre commentaire à faire. »_

Et Winry sortit du cadre, un chien sur ses talons. Den ? Mais... Était-ce un auto-mail qu'Edward voyait, remplaçant la patte manquant du chien ? Décidément, cette femme la surprendrait toujours. Une journaliste brune se présenta face aux caméras :

 _« - Demain nous assisterons au procès public du majordome Kimblee du domaine Van Hohenheim accusé de viol sur Mademoiselle Rockbell. Depuis sa plainte, les services de police ont recensé huit autres cas similaires. Le majordome Kimblee risque la peine de mort. C'était Maria Ross pour Amestris Channel One. »_

Edward se leva brusquement de son siège et courut vers le bureau de son frère débitant rapidement ces paroles, fébrile :

 _« - Annules mes rendez-vous pour demain.. Non. Pour le reste de la semaine. Je l'ai vu. Elle était là. A la télé Al ! Elle sera au procès. Je dois y aller. Je dois la voir. Je dois m'excuser.. Il faut que..._

 _\- Ed, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas en lui sautant dessus comme une furie que tu arriveras à quelque chose. »_

Edward acquiesça. Son petit frère était devenu un jeune homme d'une grande prestance et d'une bonté exceptionnelle. Il ferait fureur auprès des femmes, Edward en mettrait sa main à couper.

Le lendemain, Edward était dans la salle d'audience, assis sur les bancs. Il la vit entrer, la tête haute, droite et fière. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entendit le récit de ce qu'elle avait subi, lorsqu'elle essuya discrètement une larme de son visage. Son regard doré irradiait, cherchant à capter son jumeau bleu. Lorsque la jeune femme le remarqua enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de buter sur ses mots, ayant perdu le fil de sa pensée. Elle détourna violemment le visage : elle se devait de rester concentrée.

Une fois le procès fini et Kimblee condamné à la peine capitale, le jeune homme attendit au bas des marches du tribunal espérant retrouver son aimée dans la foule compacte. Après vingt minutes d'attente douloureuse, il n'y avait presque plus personne et toujours pas l'ombre de la jeune femme. Les épaules voûtées, il fit demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin de la maison lorsqu'un cri interrompit sa marche :

 _« - Edward ! »_

C'était elle, il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Il se retourna vivement, fou d'espoir. Et il la vit, splendide, le fixant du haut des marches.

 _« - Edward ! Procédons à un échange équivalent ! Je te donne la moitié de ma vie et toi, tu me donnes la moitié de la tienne._

 _\- Idiote, pourquoi se contenter de la moitié, je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que j'ai.. »_

Edward ouvrit grand les bras et Winry courut le rejoindre. Leurs corps se collèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un et les lèvres, avides de désir, retrouvèrent leur âme sœur. Ils étaient complets, en parfaite alchimie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Enfin... peut-être pas tout à fait..._


	8. Epilogue

_Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sur le dernier chapitre morbide alors j'ai écrit un petit quelque chose rien que pour vous !_

 _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir encouragée. Merci particulier à Neliia._

* * *

Quelques jours après le procès et suite à un somptueux repas, Winry avait accompagné Edward dans ses appartements. Il ne vivait plus au domaine mais dans un immense loft situé en plein centre-ville au dernier étage d'un building. La jeune femme appréciait le style moderne de la décoration mais déplorait le manque de jardin. Le chien à ses pieds glapit, confirmant le manque de terrain pour se dégourdir les pattes et l'auto-mail. Edward avait même pensé à Den et un panier l'attendait, non loin d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu réconfortant. Les deux jeunes gens prirent un dernier verre, confortablement installés dans le canapé moelleux.

Après un long moment silencieux, le jeune homme demanda à la blonde où elle était et ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pendant ces longues années.

 _« - Hé bien, après ce fameux soir, je ne pouvais pas rester au domaine. Il y avait trop de mauvais... souvenirs dirons nous. Et quand tu as fait passer ta réputation avant moi, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas me reconstruire si tu n'étais pas 100% avec moi. J'ai donc décidé de me faire justice moi-même. J'ai d'abord pensé à moi et grâce à l'argent que j'avais économisé et à une bourse d'étude, j'ai pu devenir mécanicienne. J'ai été embauché quelque temps dans une usine de fabrication mais ça manquait de conception, j'ai cherché plus loin. J'ai pu tout de même en profiter pour créer un auto-mail sur mesure à Den. Avec une lettre de recommandations, j'ai réussi à décrocher un entretien chez Hawkeye. Je suis encore en période d'essai actuellement mais je pense avoir une bonne chance d'obtenir un contrat. Comme je me sentais mieux, Den m'a beaucoup aidé d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à Kimblee. J'ai donc contacté Breda pour qu'il me dise où il se planquait et ce que vous en aviez fait et j'ai décidé de porter plainte. Une enquête a été ouverte et me voilà... Et toi ?_

 _\- Les premiers mois ont été difficiles sans toi. Je m'en voulais tellement de t'avoir perdu. Alphonse m'a aidé à me reconstruire petit à petit, finalement j'ai fait suite à mon père il y a six mois, après avoir décroché mon diplôme. Mais sans toi, je ne vivais pas, je survivais. Tu m'as tellement manqué Winry. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? »_

Winry se rapprocha d'Edward et baisa doucement son front, dans un geste tendre.

 _« - Je te pardonnes tout mon Amour. J'ai tellement pensé à toi mais je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, si fragile, si faible. Je n'aurais pas pu rester là. Mais maintenant que c'est fini, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

Les lèvres douces de Winry effleurèrent leurs consœurs, comme pour sceller une promesse. Edward se leva et enjoignit la blonde à faire de même. Il la fit tourner sur elle même, appréciant le drapé de sa robe sur ses courbes. Winry était heureuse : elle avait enfin une occasion joyeuse de porter la robe de ses parents, comme un hommage. Elle était d'un bleu nuit singulier piqué de milliers de fines paillettes qui ravivaient l'éclat de ses yeux céruléens. Arrivés dans la chambre, Edward fit glisser les bretelles de la robe sur les épaules de la belle, dévoilant ses courbes féminines à son regard doré. Puis, le jeune homme se déshabilla et ils se contemplèrent là, debout, se dévorant l'un l'autre du regard. Mais un doute l'habitait :

 _« - Comment peux-tu aimer ça ? Tu ne les trouves pas... horribles ?_ Demanda Edward en désignant ses auto-mails.

 _\- Tu es magnifique. Ils sont magnifiques. T'aimer toi c'est les aimer eux._ Winry les caressa tendrement. _Et puis... ils ne seront bientôt plus là._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- J'ai dessiné des auto-mails pour toi, rien que pour toi. Made in Winry. C'est ma manière à moi de me faire pardonner. »_

Edward était ému aux larmes et embrassa sauvagement Winry, les faisant basculer sur le lit. Le jeune homme embrassa Winry le long de sa mâchoire, puis descendit le long de sa clavicule pour descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il sentit Winry se raidir, il ancra son regard dans le sien :

 _« - Fais moi confiance, Winry. Je te ferais tout oublier. »_

La jeune femme se détendit légèrement mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine tension raidir ses épaules. Edward passa un très long moment à découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa peau, faisant soupirer la belle. Lorsqu'il n'y tint plus, il positionna sa verge au creux des jambes de Winry et attendit dans ses yeux un consentement silencieux. La jeune femme respira profondément et essaya de se détendre au maximum. L'épreuve était difficile à surmonter. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, Edward la pénétra doucement, centimètre après centimètre, sans la brusquer, ne quittant pas son regard des yeux pour y lire le moindre signe de douleur. Lorsque Winry commença à gémir de plaisir, Edward accéléra le rythme, libérant son désir contenu. Il ne pensait pas à lui mais seulement au plaisir qu'il pouvait accorder à son amante. Après de longues minutes, il n'y tînt plus et se répandit en elle. Il s'allongea sur le côté, se délectant du moment. Il regarda la belle et fut pris de panique lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pleurait.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon Amour ?_

 _\- Merci Edward. Merci. Je t'aime tellement._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Winry. »_

 _« - Vas-y ouvres dépêches-toi !_ Trépigna Winry, impatiente.

 _\- Oui oui j'arrive,_ rigola Edward _, ne sois pas si pressée. »_

Le jeune homme ouvrit un carton lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ses yeux se mirent à briller. C'était les auto-mails que Winry avait dessinés et confectionnés pour lui. Après les avoir installés et essayés, il enlaça son amante :

 _« - Oh mon Amour ils sont magnifiques. Et puis ils iront parfaitement avec ta bague._

 _\- Ma bague ? Quelle bague ? »_

Edward posa un genou à terre, une boite en velours dans les mains :

 _« - Winry, mon Amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_


End file.
